I hate no-I love you
by ElenaKickShipper
Summary: Kim and Jack used to best friends since when they were in the box, but when they were at the age of 11. 5 years later Kim moved to seaford, but things and people have changed. Will they remember eachother?
1. First day back in Seaford

**Hey everyone! I am Elena, I am from Greece and this is my first fanfiction in the so don't judge me if you don't like it. Because I don't think that you're going to read that I am starting. **

**Disclaimer: Nope you're not gonna make me say it! No I am not gonna say it! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO MAKE ME! I OWN KICKIN'IT! HA I SAID IT!**

**Kim: No you're not...**

**Me: No I am not :(**

**I hate no-I love you chapter 1**

**Kim's Pov**

Hey I am Kimberly Beulah Crawford, but you can call me Kim. Oh and also you can call me Kimmy Blondie or Kimberly, if you want to end up in a hospital. Anyways, I am 17 and I'm from Seaford, California, but I moved in New York at the age of 12 years old. Well, now my hobbies, which are many so be patient. I am a cheerleader, I love gymnastics, skating, guitar playing, singing, but my two favourites are Karate and Song-Writing. Oh they weren't as many as I thought... So, you will ask how it came and me -a girl- is into Karate. The truth is I am a second degree black belt and I started learning Karate in Bobby Wasabi's dojo in Seaford. The reason I started doing Karate was my best friend Jack- Sorry I can't remember his last name and we were doing everything together, until the day I left. Song writing and Karate were our favourites, so after I left I kept doing these things, because it reminds me of him.  
><em> I remember the last time I saw him. He came with his parents in the airport, when I was leaving. He had actual tears in his eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. He gave me a necklace with have heart on it and he took the other half, then promised that he will never forget me and that one day we will meet again. I am still waiting for that day.<em>

Now you'll ask why we didn't keep touch. Well, we kept touch for the first two months, well it was difficult for two 11 years old to keep touch. My phone fell into the water, I lost his phone number and after I bought a new phone and changed my phone number, we lost contact.

Anyways, today is my first day back in SEAFORD and I couldn't be more excited. Dad got an job offer back in Seaford, so we moved back here and we will stay forever! The bad thing is that we moved here two days before school and I couldn't go around the neighbourhood or at the Mall. Today I woke up early by my stupid alarm clock...which I throw to the wall for the third time this week. Let's say that I am not a morning person. I stood up took a refreshing shower with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Then, I brow-dried my hair, which are brond and wavy by the way and let them fall naturally on my shoulders. After that I put on some lip gloss and some mascara. Call me cocky or whatever you want, but I have a flawless skin and I hate concealers and foundation. I mean why to put something on your face that makes you look like a plastic doll? I wore a DryTye Tank Top, destroyed skinny fit jeans, white hunder original sandals, a Woven Clester Key Long Pendant Necklace and Silver Hoop Earings. **(Polyvore: kims_first_day_outfit/set?id=130864596#fans). **After all these I walked downstairs to found my family eating breakfast without me. I feel the love!

"Good Morning tell us how do you feel about your first day back in Seaford High School." My mother said holding a spoon in front of my face in a reporter style making me chuckle.

"'Morning Kimberly!" My sister Kathy said playfully making me glare at her. Bree is my only and younger sister. She has dirty blond hair and brown eyes, her height is about...shorter than me and she is 15 years old.

"Well, Hey Katherine!" I said sticking out my toungue and she glared at me giving me a playfull punch on my arm. Then, Dad glanced at his watch and sat up quickly.

"Girls I have to drive you school are you ready?" My dad got up quickly throwing her bag over her shoulder and mum tossed me an apple to eat on the way.

"Um you can go. I will go on foot." I said. My dad notted. I exitted the door and I started walking fast to school. As I was walking a guy passed by me with his skateboard and accidentally pushed me down and left without helping or apologizing. What a jerk!

After some minutes I walked through the doors of Seaford High. Exacly how I remembered it. Blue and Orange walls, posters everywhere and stairs in the middle of the hall way. Suddenly, a brunnete girl come up to me. She had waterfall braid straight hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was at my height and in a good shape. Probably a cheerleader! She was wearing Blush Mimmosa Dress, a jean jacket over it and warner shazi sandals. **(Polivore: graces_outfit_first_day/set?id=130866795&lid=3819638). **Hmm...She looks kind of familiar.

"Hey I am Grace! Welcome to Seaford High!" Grace said cheerfully.

"I am Kim! I am new...Can you please show me where I can get my schedule?" I said smiling and she smiled back. She looks like a nice girl, I hope she is!

"That's why I am here come on!" Grace said grabbing my hand and starting running like crazy, with me trying not to slip. After, two minutes we stopped in front of a door that said Main Office and Grace bend down to her knees panting.

"Here we are!" Grace said tired and I chuckled.

"Thanks, but we could just walk here. You know that right?" I chuckled and she formed her mouth in an 'O'"Sorry?" Grace shrugged and we both burst into laughing. I am so gonna be best friends with this girl. Then I walked into the main office and a lady gave me my schedule and my locker combination and number. After, that I walked out and I found a cheery Grace waiting for me outside and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"So what lesson do you have your first period?" Grace asked peering curiously over my shoulder and I glanced at my schedule, while walking.

"Music. Tell me that you haven't ." I said and Grace looked at me confused and then run to a locker.

" How do you know ? He has been fired and...That's your locker next to mine!" Grace said grinning.

"I was here before 5 years and Wow that's a coincidence." I said and Grace notted. Then, a guy caught my eye. It was the same guy that pushed me to the ground today. He is reeeeeally hot for a jerk! He is brunet with shoulder-length hair, he is muscular and about 5'9'' and two cute little moles on his cheeks. He seems to be the bad boy type, because he is wearing two much leather and he is side hugging a girl that looks like a slutty plastic doll. She has fake black hair, she is wearing way to much make-up and a mini leather dress or shirt that can barelly her butt and high heals. **(Polivore: donnas_slutty_version/set?id=130867970&lid=3819638)**

"Jack Brewer" Grace said like she vomiting.

"How did you-?" I asked, but Grace looked at me with a look that says "I'm not Blind!"

"I'm not Blind! I saw you staring at him. He is Jack Brewer known as the school's bad boy, he is a complete asswhole and a player so stay away from him. Also, he is a 3rd degree blackbelt in Karate, who happens to have anger control problems, so don't mess with him." Grace warned me glaring at him.

"Who is that girl?" I asked curiously pointing with my eyes at the girl next to Jack.

"Oh this is Donna Tobin. Jack's G.F. She is the school's slut and Queen Bee, so stay away from her. She will ruin your life." Grace warned me and she stared dreamily at the Latino next to Jack, making me smirk.

"And I quess that Latino that you're having a staring contest with is your crush." I said and I pushed her playfully.

"Nah! Jerry Martinez? He is just a good friend." Grace said blushing like a tomato.

"Mhmmm...Keep telling that yourself." I said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we just walk to class?" Grace asked annoyed and I notted. As we were talking someone passed by me and pushed me to the ground. It was that Brewer guy. He is so gonna get it now. Grace runned up to me and offered me her hand to help me up. I dusted off my cloths and then yelled.  
>"HEY BREWER! HANEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SAY 'SORRY'?" I yelled at him and he turned to look at me with a death glare making everyone stay frozen in shock.<br>"Do you know who I am?" Jack hissed taking some threatening steps towards me.  
>"Yeah! You're an asswhole with a capital 'A', who has an enormous ego and think he owns the school." I said with an evil smirk and everyone said 'OHHH' making Jack-Ass glare at them. Grace was just glaring at him. I thought she was scared of him.<br>"Who do you think you are and you' re talking to me like that?" Jack hissed taking some more steps near me, so that he was standing straight across me. Let's piss him off more.  
>" I am Kim Crawford hun. Nice to meet you." I said smirking pissing him off more. Yep it's working. " Oh and..." I said calmly walking a little closer to him, so that my face was some inchies away from him. " I WON'T ASK YOU WHAT TO DO!" I yelled at his face glaring at him, then took a few steps back and stood where I was standing before. He was about to take some steps closer to me, but Grace steped between us and put her hand on Jack's chest pushing him away.<br>"JACK GO AWAY AND LEAVE HER ALONE." Grace hissed glaring at him, then took her hand of his chest and looked back to me with her glare softening. "Kim come on we are gonna be late to class." Grace said grabbing my hand dragging me away from Jackass.  
>"Jackie your sister is right. Let's leave alone this dumb blond and go have some fun. " Donna said flirtiously running her fingers on his chest. One minute...Grace is his sister, poor girl. Hey wait a sec! How did she just called me?<br>"Oh I see you own a clown!" I said glaring at 'Slutty Barbie' and Grace burst into laughter with that Latino guy- Um...Jerry I think trying to hold back his laughter. Suddenly, from nowhere Jack grabbed me by neck bringing me to the lockers and making my back face them.  
>"If you say one more word I will kill you." Jack hissed threatenly putting pressure on my neck.<br>"Then what stops you? Do it..." I said and Jack examined my face for a while with those chocolate pools that he calls ey- WHAT THE HECK! I just met him and he is an ASS. After a while his grip on my neck loosen and he let me go.  
>"Let's go Jer." He said looking at Jerry who notted and he started walking away.<br>"YOU KNOW SOMETHING BREWER YOU MAY BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE TOUGH, BUT YOU' RE NOTHING BUT A BIG COWARD." I yelled and everyone gasped in my reaction.

**Ohhh! Cliffy? What will happen in the next chapter?**


	2. Fearless

**Hey everyone! I came back today with a new chapter 'Fearless' and I hope that you will like it. Thanks for your reviews by the way.I am gonna upload a new chapter when I have like 20 reviews...so yeah...**

**Kim:Oh just do the disclaimer already.**

**Me:No, I don't want to say it.**

**Kim: Say what?**

**Me: That I do not own any of the Kickin'it characters or the song fearless by Olivia Holt.**

**Me: Hey you tricked me!**

**Kim: Yes Yes I did...Now read the story...**

**JACK'S POV**

Hey I am Jack Brewer, I am 17 years old and I live in Seaford. I am sure you're already know me so I am not gonna write more about myself. I was standing by my locker talking to my bestfriend Jerry Martinez and my girlfriend Donna Tobin. Jerry was talking about...spaceships, aliens and random stupid things that I don't care about. Hey! Don't get me wrong I love this dude like my brother, but he must be one of the stupidest people in the universe.

"Yeah Jerry in the 'Bermuda Tringle' people were taken away by aliens." I said giving up and he yelled "I KNEW IT!" In victory making everyone stare at him and I rolled my eyes. Then, he started sending glances at Grace. Grace and I are...twins, but we hate each other. She is a goody-goody and I'm the school's bad boy, so we have to keep in distance. That and she doesn't want me to be near her and I have a reputation to keep. Anyways, she was talking to a blondie, who was by the way SUPER HOT! She reminds me of- No it can't be her. Kim is in New York and not coming back. You'll ask who is Kim, well Kim was my bestfriend, since we were in diapers. We use to do everything together. Karate, skateboarding and song writing. Yeah I like song writing so what? We lost touch before 5 years, when she moved to New York. I was in love with her and I still am.

"Yo Jack! Did you see this chika next to Gracie-bell she looks HOT!" Jerry whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

" Did you just called Grace, Gracie-bell?" I asked curious and let out a chuckle.

"NO I DID NOT!" Jerry yelled quickly blushing. What's going on with that guy? Everytime I say Grace's name he blushes like a tomato.

"Whatever is she new or something?" I asked checking out the new girl and Donna glared at her and side hugged me.

"Yeah I haven't seen her around." Jerry said and I started walking towards the new girl with a smirk as she started walking away with Grace.

"Yo dude where are ya going?" Jerry asked curious coming after me with Donna pushing him to the side. They hate each other like dogs hate cats.

"I have an idea for the new girls Wellcoming." I said with an evil smile. I passed by her and pushed her to the ground earning a death glare by Grace.

"HEY BREWER! HANEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SAY 'SORRY'?" The new girl yelled at me making me turn sending her a death glare. Nobody talks to me like that!  
>"Do you know who I am?" I hissed taking some threatening steps towards her.<br>"Yeah! You're an asswhole with a capital 'A', who has an enormous ego and think he owns the school." The new girl said with an evil smirk and everyone said 'OHHH' making me glare at them. Grace was death glaring me mouthing 'Go away!' but I just ignore her.  
>"Who do you think you are and you' re talking to me like that?" I hissed taking some more steps near her.<br>" I am Kim Crawford hun. Nice to meet you." The girl said smirking pissing me off more. " Oh and..." She said calmly walking a little closer to me, so that her face was some inchies away from mine. " I WON'T ASK YOU WHAT TO DO!" She yelled in my face, then took a few steps back and stood where she was standing before. I was about to take some steps closer to me, but Grace steped between us and put her hand on my chest pushing me away.  
>"JACK GO AWAY AND LEAVE HER ALONE." Grace hissed glaring at me. "Kim come on we are gonna be late to class." Grace said grabbing her hand dragging her away from me.<br>"Jackie your sister is right. Let's leave alone this dumb blond and go have some fun. " Donna said flirtiously running her fingers on my chest making me smirk.  
>"Oh I see you own a clown!" Kim said glaring at Donna and Grace burst into laughter with Jerry trying to hold back his laughter. She is dead! I grabbed her neck with my hand putting some pressure on it.<br>"If you say one more word I will kill you." I hissed threatenly putting pressure on her neck.  
>"Then what stops you? Do it..." Kim said and I looked inside her beautiful chocolate brown eye- WAIT WHAT? NO, I can't fall for her. Not until my Kimmy is back. I let go of her neck and turned to Jerry.<br>"Let's go Jer." I said, Jerry notted and we started walking away.  
>"YOU KNOW SOMETHING BREWER YOU MAY BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE TOUGH, BUT YOU' RE NOTHING BUT A BIG COWARD." Kim yelled and everyone gasped. Jerry looked at me wide-eyed as I grabbed an apple from a nerd next to me and tossing it to her with force as she was walking away. But she did something that I didn't expect. She turned around quickly and grabbed the apple with her hand smirking.<p>

"Sorry hun, but I already have mine." Kim said showing my the apple, that was in her hands tossing the apple back to the nerd, then taking a bite of hers winking at me and walking towards the Music Class. Okay that was...impressive.

"Yo dude how did she do this?" Jerry asked surprised.

"I have to find out. Nobody is going to ruin my reputation and especially a dumb blond." I said with my blood boiling and I started walking to the Music Class. **(A/N: Again not offence to blonds. If you are offented does the fact that I am a blond make you feel better) **

"Aren't we gonna ditch school today?" Jerry asked confused.

"No, I have to learn more things about this girl." I said walking to the class. As I entered I saw Kim and Grace talking. Grace was looking kinda shocked about something.

"NO WAY! You're a second degree blackbelt." Grace yelled shocked flying of her chair and all the class stared at her as she was crazy.

" Thanks, for telling everyone Grace!" Kim said sarcasticly pinching the bridge of her nose and Grace sat down mouthing 'sorry'.So a second degree blackbelt aha? That's why she got good reflexes.

" , you're late...again!" Mrs. Wright said glaring at me and Jerry and I sent her an annoyed look.

"So what? I was having an arguement with a blondie in the hallway." I said smirking and Kim glared at me.

"Oh you mean that blondie with the awesome comebacks?" Kim asked acting confused. " Oh yeah I know her! " Kim said smirking and Grace pointed at her with her point fingers.

" take your sit please, you too . You don't want to give me detention." said and I took a sit behind Kim who rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face.

"Today we have a new student with us. Kimberly Crawford please stand up and say hi to our students." Mrs. Wright announced. Kim got up and gave a small wave.

"Um miss you can call me Kim." Kim said and notted with a smile.

"So Kim would you like to sing us a song?" She asked Kim.

"Maybe later. I just got out of a fight and I am not in mood now." Kim said and notted and Kim sat on her chair. Then, the teacher started talking about chords, songwriting and something about us joining the school's chore, not that I am paying attention, why should I anyways I already know these staff. Then, I lean in to meet Kim's ear.

"So a third degree blackbelt aha?" I whispered and she turned around to give me an annoyed look.

"What do you want now Brewer?" Kim asked annoyed.

"How long have you been doing Karate?" I asked curiously.

"Non of your bussiness. Oh and I don't like talking to Black Dragons, so can you please SHUT UP!" Kim whispered/yelled.

"What are you talking about. I am a Wasabi Warrior." I stated smirking and Kim rolled her eyes and turned her back at me.

"Is anything okay Kim? You seem angry." said with a smile and I smirked in victory.

"No everything is fine." Kim gritted between her teeth and turned around to glare at me.

"What's your problem? Are you retared or something?" Kim asked annoyed glaring at me.

"Watch out your words Blondie, if you don't wanna get hurt."I warned her, but the only thing she did was to raise her hand. What is she going to do? Tell the teacher. Nerd!

"Kim you can talk." smiled.

"Can I sing a song now?" Kim asked smiling and the teacher notted. She stood up grabbed a guitar and started talking.

"This is a song I wrote it's called 'Fearless' and Jack this is especially for you." Kim said smirking evily.

_You used to make my heart pound_  
><em>Just the thought of you<em>  
><em>You used to be a cold wind<em>  
><em>Always blowing through<em>  
><em>But I won't take it anymore<em>  
><em>That's not what I came here for<em>  
><em>I'm stuck in your head<em>  
><em>I'm back from the dead<em>  
><em>Got you runnin' scared<em>  
><em>I'm fearless<em>

_I'm callin' you out_  
><em>I'm takin' you down<em>  
><em>Don't you come around<em>  
><em>I'm fearless I'm fearless<em>

_I got the upper hand now_  
><em>And you're losin' ground<em>  
><em>You never had to fight back<em>  
><em>Never lost a round<em>  
><em>You see the gloves are coming off<em>  
><em>Tell me when you've had enough, yeah<em>

_Ready for a showdown_  
><em>And we're face to face<em>  
><em>I think I'll rearrange it<em>  
><em>Put you into place<em>  
><em>You don't get the best of me<em>  
><em>Check it, you're afraid of me<em>

_I'm stuck in your head_  
><em>I'm back, back from the dead<em>  
><em>Got you runnin' scared<em>  
><em>I'm fearless<em>

_I'm callin' you out_  
><em>I'm takin' you down<em>  
><em>Don't you come around<em>  
><em>I'm fearless, I'm fearless<em>

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_  
><em>Just the thought of you<em>  
><em>But now you're in the background<em>  
><em>What you gonna do?<em>  
><em>Sound off if you hear this<em>  
><em>We're feelin' fearless!<em>  
><em>We're feelin' fearless!<em>

_I'm stuck in your head_  
><em>I'm back, back from the dead<em>  
><em>Got you runnin' scared<em>  
><em>I'm fearless<em>

_I'm callin' you out_  
><em>I'm takin' you down<em>  
><em>Don't you come around<em>  
><em>I'm fearless<em>

_I'm stuck in your head_  
><em>I'm back, back from the dead<em>  
><em>I'm fearless<em>  
><em>Got you runnin' scared<em>  
><em>I'm fearless<em>

_I'm callin' you out_  
><em>I'm takin' you down<em>  
><em>Don't you come around<em>  
><em>I'm fearless, I'm fearless <em>

I can't believe she humiliete me in front of the whole class. I have never hated a person in my life so soon. The weird thing is that I like it that someone had the guts to do this.

"What the fuck?" I asked and she sat down.

"I am not scared of you Brewer and I'll never be." Kim said and Grace smiled. After, that the bell rang and everyone walked out.

**KIM'S POV**

When, I exitted the class me and Grace burst into laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did that! He was like 'What the-?'." Grace said clenching her stomach as she stopped laughing.

"He deserved it. He is a big ass-" I said and then realized that I was talking to his sister and covered my mouth.

"No say it! He is an asswhole I know. That's why we barely talk anymore." Grace said looking at her feet.

"What do you mean anymore?" I asked curiously as I openned my locker.

"Well Jack wasn't like this before 5 years. He had a friend here, but she left and he started hanging out with bad guys and he became that. I think that's why he did not hurt you this morning. You look a lot like her." Grace said and she grabbed the Babylips from her locker and put some on.

"Oh...I am sorry." I said thinking about what she said. That girl may was me. I mean that Jackass looked like Jackie.

"You don't have to be sorry. Jack is who he is now and nobody can change him." Grace said with a sad look plastered on her face.

"So what is your next subject?" I asked her.

"Um P. ?" Grace said and I sent a glance at my schedule.

"Me too. Can I try out for the cheerleading squad?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yeah of course. I am the head cheerleader. You can try out!" Grace said. Ha! I knew she was a cheerleader!

**-Line Break-**

After we got into the gym, I tried out for the cheerleading squad in which I got in by the way., I met many girls like Kelsey, Julie who was by the way nerd, which is really weird and of course Donna was there. She was glaring me all the time and she accidentally tripped me 4 times, well almost tripped me. I tried to avoid her, but it's hard to avoid a girl with 7 pounds of make-up. Anyways, me and the girls tried to avoid her and we walked to the cafeteria for lunch, after the bell rang and sat in the cheer squad table. Since I had nothing I started teasing Grace about her having a crush on Jerry.

"So Grace...what is going on with Jerry?" I asked as she was looking over at Jack's table as she like to call it, staring at Jerry with dreamy eyes.

"What?" Grace asked confused and we all burst into laughing all except from Donna.

"I am going to Jack's bah-bye." Donna said and she walked to Jack's table and kissed him- Wrong! Stuck his tongue down his throat making me do a ' That's disgusting' face and then look at Grace with a smirk.

"You SOOO have a crush on Jerry!" I stated and all the girls notted.

"No Jerry is like my brother." Grace said blushing.

"You're a liar." We all sang in unison and Grace rolled her eyes in annoyence.

"I am not end we are done with this convertation." Grace said with a serious look plastered on her face.

"Anyways, Kim what is going on with Jack I saw you staring at him before." Julie said with a smirk.

"Yeah do you have a crush on him or something?" Kelsey asked curiously and Grace made a disgusted face.

"NOOO! He is an Ass! He just reminds me of an old friend." I explained and the girls notted their heads.

"An old friend?" Grace asked curiously.

"Um yeah, he was-" I started talking, but I was cut off my the bell ringing.

"Maybe tomorrow. I gotta go to class see ya!" I said and the girls whinned making me chuckle and I started walking to my Chemistry Class. I was walking to the class when I heard someone crying as I passed by the bathroom. I openned the door and I saw a girl with her knees to her chest and her face buried to her her hands and I went closer.

"Um are you okay?" I asked walking to the girl.

"What do you want freak?Go!" The girl said and she looked at me. She make-up running all over her face, which was kind of disturbing. It was DONNA TOBIN! The Queen Bee and bad girl of the school was actually sitting in a corner crying her eyes out.

"I was just trying to help, but if threat me like that I 'll just go!" I said rolling my eyes turning to walk away, but I felt a hand on my ankle holding me back and I turned around.

"I'm sorry please don't go." Donna pleaded me and I sat down beside her.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked curiously.

"I saw Jack making out with an other girl again today. He does that every day from the day we became a couple, but I don't say anything. It's killing me! He doesn't even care. Nobody cares about me." Donna said taking a small breath. Of course it was Brewer, who else?

"That's not true there is someone else that cares for you." I said and Donna send me a fake smile.

"Easy for you to say that everybody likes you. You came here for some hours and you have already a bestfriend, you're a cheerleader, you have many friends and you're the only person that had the guts to talk like to that to Jack-ass. The only person that cares about you is my brother. They all love you." Donna said with tears escaping from her eyes.

"They love me because I am me. I am friendly towards them and I help them. I don't pretend to be freakin' Lady Gaga.**(A/N: No offence to Lady Gaga. I love her)** I mean look at you. You're hiding your face behind so much make-up ,you wear clothes that barely can hide you special parts and you're mean to everyone. Why don't you try to make a change? I asked her making her chuckle.

"You think so?" Donna asked shily.

"Yeah and then you can humiliete Jack-Ass in front of everyone. NOW STAND UP!" I said smiling and she stood up quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" Donna said with a big smile. "Now if you excuse me I have to remake my make-up." Donna said grabbing her foundation from her bag, but I grabbed it and tossed it to a bin.

"HEY!" Donna yelled and I rolled my eyes. Did I mention I hate foundation?

"You're not gonna wear foundation today. Remove all that make-up from your face."I demanted and Donna whinned as I grabbed the make-up remover and gave it to her. After she removed all the make-up from her face, I stood with my jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're skin is Flawless! Why the heck are you wearing foundation?" I asked surprised and she smiled putting some mascara and lipgloss.

"I thought I would be prettier with it." Donna said looking down to her feet.

"First you're CRAZY! Second we are going shopping tomorrow to bye you some real clothes. Third, come to my house at 5p.m got it?" I said and Donna notted.

"Okay, I just can't get a thing. I was so mean to you why are you helping me?" Donna asked confused.

"Because you need help and the fact that you were mean to mean doesn't mean that I can't help , gotta go to class. See ya!" I said and I started walking away.

"Hey Kim!" Donna yelled and I turned to face her."Thank you!" Donna said and I smiled, then walked to class. That will be a long day.

**That was the chapter. I desided to make Donna nice, because I have seen her on kickin'it and she does not look like a slut. (Gabby's Gold). There are some hint for the next chapter.**

**-Kim will talk about Jackie to her friends.**

**-Jack says why he is mean to the girls**

**- Jack and Kim have a talk**


	3. What the heck?

**Hey everyone! You possibly hate me for not updating I AM SO SORRY, but I don't have an expaination. Thank you all for your reviews oh and Laurie I think you asked **

"Laurie chapter 2 . Sep 5

Kim is figuring out its her Jack. When will jack figure it out?" **Kim isn't figuring out yet and I can't answer the other question I don't want to spoil my story...**

**Please Follow me on twitter:**** ElinaOlivian4ev**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it or its characters**

I was at lunch table with Jerry who was talking about...well I don't know...it's not easy to understand what Jerry is talking about.

"Dude stop staring at my sister it's creepy!" I said giving him a friendly punch on his arm.

"I wasn't staring at Grace." Jerry said and I gave him a look making him roll his eyes." Anyways your pig faced monster is coming to join us!" Jerry said pouting.

"Hey Jackie-Poo! I missed you so much!" Donna said and she sat next to me giving me a french kiss. Me likey!

"Hey Babe! Whassup?" I asked.

"Ugh! These girls are so annoying! The only thing that they were talking about is Jerry and Grace's staring contest." Donna said annoyed and I burst into laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Jerry yelled obviously annoying and glared at us.

"So Jack what is going on with that new chick?" Jerry asked making Donna glare at him slightly. YEP! She is the jealous type. Not that I care about her, she is just one pretty face.

"She is just a b*tch. And she ISN'T AFRAID OF ME, She humilieted me in front of the class and me look like a coward." I said. I mean how can she be afraid of me or I don't know...have fallen in love with me. I mean look at me. Who can't stand this?

"Woah! That chika is tougher that Grace!" Jerry said knowing that Grace is the only person that isn't afraid of me.

"Ugh! She thinks she is so clever and beautiful, I don't even get way all the guys are falling for her. She is such an eyesore." Donna commented jealous. Well yeah but she is not a eyesore she is kinda...beautiful and awesome and tough. WAIT WHAT THE HECK? I'm not falling for Kim am I. I can't do this I am in love with Kimmy and Iwould never fall for this b*tch. Ugh!  
>" Jack dude are you okay? You seem a little bad." Jerry said looking at my tighten fists and I stood up angry.<p>

"I gotta go!" I said and I ran through the hallways. I have to get my mind off this girl. As I was running I spotted Lindsay aka Donna's slutty minion and I make out with her against the lockers. No one and I repeat no one is gonna make me fall in love. Not now. Not until Kim comes back.

**~Line Break~**

I woke up by my alarm clock, which I smashed with my hand again for the fourth time this week. I have to hide it before my mum sees it and start her 'don't smash your alarm clock' speech. I wore my white shirt, black pants, black Vans and my lether jacket. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, put on some cologne and after all these I walked downstairs to see my mum doing the dishes and Grace eating breakfast avoiding me as always.

"GoodMorning Lil Dragon! Your pancakes are ready."My mum smiled at me handing me my pancakes and I sat down and started eating.

"Oh Jack have your heard of 'Goodmorning'. That's what people say when they someone in the morning, but of course no one is good enough for Jack Brewer." Grace said glaring at me and I sent her a death glare.

"Oh so you're talking to me now! You have been avoiding me for months." I yelled back annoyed.

"Yeah because you're not the same Jack. You have changed! You almost suffocate Kim yesterday!" Grace yelled and mum's eyes widen and she shot me an angry look.

"Jackson Richard Brewer what did you do?" My mum asked worried and angry.

"She made me!" I yelled at Grace in anger.

"Why because she isn't scared of you and she makes nice come-backs?" Grace yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"NO BECAUSE SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SMART AND BRAVE AND...I DON'T WANNA FALL FOR HER. Can't you just get it? I play with their feelings because I don't wanna fall for them!" I yelled making Grace's jaw drop to the floor and I slammed my mouth shut in realisation. Okay they didn't know that.

"Jack what did you just-?" Grace asked not believing in her ears.

"I have to go. Bye!" I said quickly and ran quickly out of the house and took my skateboard. Did I really just admit that to Grace? Ugh! STUPID,STUPID,STUPID! As I was riding my skateboard I passed by Crawfish who was walking by a hot chick probably she is new too. Another girl in Jack's list! As I walked in I saw Jerry waiting for me by my locker.

"'Morning bro!" Jerry said giving me a fist bump.

"Morning whassup?" I asked Jerry, but he pointed to the school's door with his mouth hung open. "Wha-WOAH!" I said not believing in my eyes. Remember when I told you that I saw Crawfish walking with a cute girl beside her? Well yeah...SHE IS FREAKIN' DONNA TOBIN! Kim changed Donna Tobin! What is she a WITCH? Then Donna approched me quickly and gave me a hard slap across the face. **(A/N:** **Donna's outfit:**** donna/set?id=130868375**

"Hey Jack-Ass quess what I am breaking up with you! Um buh-bye!" Donna said with a snobby face. What just happend?

"No one is breaking up with me you slut! I'm breaking up with you!" I hissed and she gave me a smirk.

"Well, I just did!" Donna said and Kim gave me an evil smirk making me glare at her and all the students 'ohed'

"HEY CRAWFISH!" I yelled.

"It's spelled Crawford hun! Not Crawfish. Now first learn how to spell my last name and then talk to me." Kim said with a smirk and I tighten my fists and started approching her, but Jerry stopped me before I hurt her badly.

"You're lucky, that Jerry stopped me or you would be really hurt right now." I said and she just rolled her eyes and walked off with Donna. Ugh! Why isn't she scared of me?

~**KIM'S POV**~

Oh God! That was absolutely hilarious! You had to see Jack's face it was priceless. After I made my perfect comebacks, I walked to the gang who were frozen in shock.

"Let me introduce you too the new Donna Tobin!" Kim said and Donna gave them a shy wave.

"Woah girl! What are you a witch?" Grace asked checkin' Donna up and down making me chuckle.

"I know. She made me wear...actual clothing." Donna said making her shirt and we all laughed.

"Wow! So let me take that from the start...You're the girl that had the courage to talk like that to Jack brewer and change Donna Tobin. You're my heroene an autograph please." Kelsey said giving a notebook that she had in her hands and I chuckled. Then a blond haired guy approched us.

"Guys I heard that is ill and we have a free period." He said and we all cheered excpet from Kelsey who whinned, because she didn't have Chemistry with . After, that he started checking out Donna making her blush.

"Um Donna you look...beautiful." He said and we all smirked.

"Oh Thanks Brad." Donna said and there was a second of silence.

"Well..." They said awkwardly and rolled my eyes and looked at Grace who smirked.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go in the cafeteria and we can just sit and talk somewhere?" I said smiling and Donna gave me a look.

"I don't think that a good i-" Donna murbled.

"Yes of course why not?" Brad said smiling at Donna and she smiled back.

"I mean that's a great idea!" Donna said and I smirked pushing them away.

"Do you think that they will get together?" Grace asked and I nodded. After that we walked to the cafeteria and sat in our table. Then, a nerdy dude red hair sat next to Julie and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey baby!" Julie said.

"Hey love." The guy said with an annoying british accent and I looked at them curious.

"Oh yeah right. Sorry Kim. This is my boyfriend Milton." Julie said leaning on his shoulder.

"But you're a cheerleader and you're a…Okay? How did that happen?" I asked confused and Milton chuckled.

"Actually Milton is..well was Jack's best friend and Jules was mine, so before Jack had this whole bad boy thing going on his best friend and he did the matchmakers." Grace said and I smiled at the thought of it.

"I can't imagine that ass being nice." I said and everyone nodded.

"Anyways! Kim are you going to tell us about that old friend of yours you were talking about?" Grace said looking at me and I nodded.

"Well before I move I move here I had a friend here, a really close friend here in Seaford. Before I move to New York we were doing everything together like ya know…karate, songwriting and skateboarding. That's why I keep doing all these." I said and they nodded.

"Um Kim what's that necklace?" Julie said pointing at my necklace curiously.

"Oh that…he gave it to me before I leave so I am still keeping it and wearing it. I want to find him again he was my first love." I explained looking down at my necklace and then I looked up at Grace and Milton who's jaw was dropped.

"Oh My God!" Grace said emphrasing every word.

"Holly Christmas Nuts!" Milton said and I looked at them confused. Wait? Holly Christmas Nuts? Who says that?

"What happen?" I asked confused playing my necklace between his fingers.

"Nothing…"Grace said and they looked at each other. "Um Jules can I borrow Milton for a minute?" Grace asked and Julie smiled. After that they just left. Okay?

**Grace's POV**

OH MY FREAKIN GOD! How didn't I realize it before? Blond hair. Brown eyes, Tough, Karate, incredibly beautiful and song-writing. She is freaking Kim! Kim Beulah Crawford is Kimmy! What no I am crazy! I have to ask Milton if he believes that too.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked him.

"That orange is a good color on Jules!" Milton asked with a dreamy smirk.

"Yes! Wait no! That's not what I meant and you had a Jerry moment." I commented. "What I meant Dumbo is that Kim is Kimmy! Jack's best friend!" I whispered yelled excited. I am so happy! Jack will be my awesome brother again.

"Oh Right! How didn't we notice it before?" Milton asked curious.

"I don't know, but I have to tell Jack right now!" I said and started walking to the cafeteria, but Milton caught my arm and stopped me.

"Whoa! You can't just tell them." Milton said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah Milton, but Jack changed because Kim leaved, so if we tell him that she is back he'll go back to being his shelf. I miss my brother Milton." I stated.

"Okay we can tell him. Let's go to the cafeteria I don't want Kim to understand what's going on." I said and we ran back to the cafeteria. Bye new Jack Welcome old Jack!

**Oh cliffy what will happen next? Will Grace tell Jack and Kim! One more question do you like Donna and Brad together as Bronna? Should I make them a couple?**

**I will update soon! Bye!**

**~Elena**


	4. Do you care?

**Hey I am here with a new chapter. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I read it again and I saw that it was a mess so I fixed it again, but Hey I'm new in Fanfiction! So I am not gonna ramble, because most of you want read it so...yeah...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Do you really think that a 14 year old from Greece would own an american disney xd show? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...except from the plot.<strong>

**~KIM'S POV~ (6TH PERIOD)**  
>We are in the Music Class now and I am trying to avoid the most annoying thing in the universe BREWER, who apparenty has the same schedule with me. Ugh!<br>"So for the next two weeks you will be paired for a project." Mrs. Wright said and the whole class whinned making her roll her eyes. "Stop acting like babies! So each pair has to write one song for love and one for hate." She added and we all groaned. Seriously? It's like the second day of school. I hope I don't get paired with JackAss.  
>"I have selected the pairs so listen carefully!" She announced holding a piece of paper. "Madonna Ann Tobin (Donna) with Bradley Wolfe, Graciella Hope Brewer with Jeremiah Ceasar Martinez, Heather Clark with Dylan Michelson, Juliet Love Anderson with Milton David Krupnick [...] and last pair is Kimberly Beulah Crawford with Jackson Richard Brewer." She finished and my eyes widen.<br>"WHAT!?" Me and JackAss yelled in unison standing up from our chairs. Ew now we do the same things! "I am not working with-" I said looking at him up and down with disgust and then turned to face the teacher again. "-That!" I said pointing at him.  
>"I'm not working with that b*tch!" Jack yelled sending me a death glare.<br>"I know you guys can't stand each other, but you are the only students that can write good songs so I paired you up." She explained and I chuckled.  
>"Wait he writes songs?" I asked trying not to laugh, but it needs actual feelings to write a can he write?<br>"Well, yeah he used to before some years and they were very good, so I want you to remind him." Mrs. Wright said and Jack rolled his eyes and gave the teacher a cocky smirk.  
>"Please! I don't need help from anyone!" Jack said making me groan.<br>"See! How can I write a Love song with him, all I want to do when I see him is to murder him!" I said and Mrs. Wright shook her head and sighed.  
>"I am sorry Kim I can't change anything. I'm sorry!" She said turning back to her desk. That is going to be a long two weeks! The bell rang and I and Grace who was grinning like an idiot, headed to our lockers.<br>"Is someone happy that got paired with Martinez? I teased her and she stang her tongue out at me blushing. "Oh come on you can't deny it!" I said smirking and she openned her locker rolling her eyes.  
>"Okay! I have a crush on Jerry so what?" Grace said looking down her feet embarrised and I smiled.<br>"So what? Are you kidding me that's perfect. Jerry has a crush on you too. I can say by the way that he looks at you." I said and she blushed even more.  
>" I don't know..." Grace said blushing then shot a glance at Jerry who waved at her.<br>"Just go there and talk to him!" I said pushing her.  
>"Okay you don't need to push!" She said and I chuckled rolling my eyes. As I was pushing her her shirt sleeve went up revealing a big black brush.<br>"Grace who did that to you? Was it Jack?" I asked shocked. Her eyes widen and she rolled her sleeve down again covering the brush.  
>"I-I don't k-know w-what a-are y-you talking ab-bout" Grace stattered with high pitched voice and I took her hand and rolled up her sleeve showing her the brush.<br>"I mean that! Come on Grace tell me who did that to you? Was it Jack?" I asked again.  
>"No Jack would never do that to me, he did..." Grace answered pointing to a joke near the stairs talking to some dudes. Then, Jerry called out Graces name and yelled " Can you come here for a sec."<br>"Um...Kim I have to go!" Grace said awkwardly and she left. I am gonna give that guy a short drive to the hospital.  
>"Hey Craw-fish!" A voice next to me said as I closed my locker.<br>"Hey JackAss!" I said and he rolled his eyes in annoyence. "What do you want here?" I asked glaring at him.  
>"We have a project ya know, which I don't really care about." Jack said and I chuckled making him look at me confused.<br>"Why did you chuckle?" Jack asked.  
>"You see Jack that's the difference between you and me. I do care about things and people, but you don't care about nothing and no one except from your enormous ego." I stated.<br>" What do you mean? I do care about things..." Jack stated and I crossed my arms.  
>"Oh really? If you care so much did you notice that your best friend and your sister are in love with each other?" I asked curiously and Jack looked at me curiously.<br>"Jerry isn't in love with-" Jack said, but his eyes widen in realisation as he looked at them. "Oh God..." Jack said surprised and then he smiled.  
>"Do you care about making Donna feel like a worthless sl-One minute do not answer that!" I said making him chuckle. "Do you care about making her feel like she is worthless and useless." I asked curiously.<br>"Oh come on these aren't that bad. They didn't even worth my attention." Jack said and I rolled my eyes annoyed. He thinks he is the center of the world. I glanced at Grace's arm and smirked. I will make him care.  
>"Oh okay then. So I quess that you don't care about Grace being bullied by that guy over there." I said pointing at the joke that bullied Grace.<br>"Brett bullies Grace?" Jack asked tightening his fists.  
>"Yeah, but not that you care right!" I said with a smirk. As I was about to walk away that guy Brett walked in front of me smirking cockily with his minions behind him.<br>"Hey new girl! I am Brett. What about you and me going on a date tonight?" Brett smirked and I shot him a fake smile.  
>"Um let me think about it..." I said pretending to think about it. "NOOO!" I yelled at his face and everyone Ohed and Jack chuckled behind me.<br>"Sorry let me slow down forgot that I was talking to a blond. You me date tonight. Got that?" Brett said and I shot him a fake smile.  
>"Oh I got it now! Of course I'll go on a date with you!" I said and Grace just looked at me betrayed and shook her head.<br>"Can I have a hug now?" I asked with a smirk and he hugged me. As his hands were traveling down to my butt I kneeled him where the sun does not shine making him bent down. "That's for calling me a dumb blond."I yelled and then flipped him. "And that's for bulling Grace" I said dusting off my hands looking down at him and then winked at Grace who smiled.

**~JACK'S POV~**  
>Wow! That girl knows how to punch! After she flipped him she started walking away. Brett stood up and sent a punch at Kim's face, but she caught it before it hits her face. Wait! Brett is a 2nd degree blackbelt he is gonna take her down. One what am saying I don't care about her. Now they are in the middle of the hallway sparing. Kim did a perfect spinning back kick, but he blocked it and kicked her right in the stomach.<br>"Kim he is a second degree blackbelt STOP!" Grace demanted and Kim smirked at her,  
>"So am I! HIYA!" Kim yelled doing a flying dragons kick sending Brett to the lockers. She smirked and started walking to Grace, but Brett ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck pinning her to the lockers.<br>"KIM!" Grace, Donna and Julie yelled.  
>"I am gonna kill you!" Brett saud and she smirked making him even more angry.<br>"Then what stops you?" Kim asked. Oh I get it now. She is playing mind games.  
>"Who says that something stops me?" Brett said and he putted presure on Kim's neck making her start chocking.<br>"KIM!" Milton said and he ran up to Brett and send him a kick but he caught it and tossed him away with one hand.  
>"MILTON! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PSYCO!" Julie yelled running up to him, but he kicked her. Do something!<br>"LET GO OF KIM YOU A**WHOLE!" Grace demanted, but Jerry stopped her and ran up to Brett sending him a spinning back kick, but Brett blocked it and then flipped him making him groan in pain.  
>"JERRY! JACK PLEASE DO SOMETHING HELP HER!" Grace yelled at me and I looked down. I can't just ruin my repoputation to save HER!<br>"Oh right! You don't care about nothing. I will do it then!" Grace said walking up to Brett sending him a punch which he caught and punched her right in the middle of the face making her bleed. Okay he is so dead now!As Kim's eyes were closing and blood was coming out of the edges of her mouth I did a side flip to get closer to him and then a spinning back kick tossing him to the other side of the hallway.  
>"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER OR MY FRIENDS YOU MOTHERF**KER!" I yelled walking up to him and grabbed him by the neck pinning him to the lockers.<br>"IF YOU TOUCH GRACE OR THE OTHERS AGAIN I WILL-" I said, but Brett cut me off.  
>"You what Jack? She is changing you! Kim is changing you! In some months you will be a goodie two shoes" Brett said smirking.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
>"I mean that the Jack we all know doesn't care about anything!" Brett stated.<br>"Yeah you're right! But if you ever and I mean ever touch Grace again I will kill you, because she is the only thing I care about!" I said and let go of him. After Brett ran away scared I turned around and everyone was staring at me like I was an alien.  
>"SO WHAT? I CARE ABOUT MY SISTER! NOW GO!" I yelled and they ran to their classes. After that Grace hugged ne out of nowhere.<br>"You're back! Jack I know is back!" Grace said crying and I looked at her confused.  
>"Um Jack...Thanks!" Kim said awkwardly wiping the blood from her mouth edges.<br>"You should be I almost ruin my reputation to save you!" I said and she shot me a hurt look. Then Grace slapped my hard across the face.  
>"You didn't help us because you didn't wanna ruin your bad boy reputation!" Grace yelledasked. "I hate you Jack! I don't know who you're anymore!" She yelled with tears escaping from her eyes. Ouch that hurt.  
>"Oh and Jack I found Kimmy, but now I am not gonna tell you where she is!" Grace yelled and my eyes widen. She found Kimmy!<br>"Please Grace you promised that you would tell me if you ever found out!" I pleaded her and she shook her head.  
>"And you promised that you won't change, but that happen! Ugh! Stupid Hero Complex and Stupid Kim! I can't believe my own sister won't tell me where is the girl I am in love with. I have to find her...<p>

**~KIM'S POV~**

I knew I would make Jack care I almost get killed though...but he saved me? Okay I am Jerry confused now!

"I can't believe him! How can he be so selfish!" Grace groaned. " I mean he didn't help his bestfriends, because he didn't want to ruin his reputation! WHAT A JERK!" Grace said with tears forming in the edges of her eyes and I stopped her and made her face me.

"Look Grace stop! I can say that Jack is changing. He cared about something, I could see it in his eyes. He cares, but he doesn't wanna admit it. Don't forget that before some minutes he saved me from a psyco and fought for you." I said and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Look Kim, Jack can't change the only person that could change him was..." Grace said and her eyes openned wide like saucages. "Wait! Did you do that?" Grace asked me curiously.

"Yep! I am good at playing mind games!" I said and Grace's jaw dropped to the floor and I laughed. "Close your mouth hun you'll catch flies." I said closing her mouth ,she shook her head smiling and we started walking to our class. She then murbled something like "She sure is Kimmy!"

"Um what did you say?" I asked curiously.

"What? No um I didn't say anything!" Grace said and she runned to the class making me look at her confused. Okay weirdo.

**~Line Break~**

Yay! School is over finally! I can't wait to get home, too much drama for one day! As I was walking on the sidewalk a guy passed by me with his skateboard and pushed me to the ground. Jack! I did something that he didn't excpect though, as I fell to the ground I kicked his skateboard off his feet making him land in his face.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK CRAWFISH!" Jack said glaring at me.

"Does the pavement feel nice Brewer?" I teased standing up and Jack stood up dusting off his clothes.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked and walked over to his skateboard to pick it up, but I run and got it before he grabbed it. "HEY!" He yelled.

"First I am keeping this!" I said and Jack groaned. "Secondly you did that three times from the day I got here, which was...yesterday!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"So what? Like I said I do not care about anything!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that bullsh*t! You cared about Grace, you old friends and you-" I said and then I started chocking my words. "Ugh! You saved me from Brett!" I chocked and Jack made a cocky smirk.

"My pleasure Princess!" Jack said and I stung out my tongue at him making him chuckle. "Really mature Kimberly!" He said making me give him a slap on his arm and then we started walking together.

"Don't call me that! And...Why did you saved me anyways? Why didn't you let him suffocate me?" I asked and Jack sighed.

"First Grace would kill me if I didn't." Jack said and I shot him an annoyed look. "And second I had a huge hero complex before some years and when I saw all these happening it came back." He explained and I shot him a smile. Hold on a minute! Why are we just talking to each other without yelling?

"I have no idea." Jack said and I looked at him confused. Wait? Did I say this aloud?

"Yes you did!" Jack chuckled. I have to stop doing that.

"Yeah you do!" Jack chuckled again making me blush in embarrisment.

"Anyways why do you have to be so mean to the girls?" I asked and he lowered his head while walking.

"You won't understand, I don't know even why am I talking to you right now." Jack said. Wow this guy has problems.

"Then don't!" I said in anger handing him his skateboard and started walking away faster.

"What?" Jack asked curiously and he grabbed my hand making me face him. That's weird. When I touched I felt something familiar traveling through my body. What? I am just tired.

"You don't wanna talk to me, then don't" I said in anger and he let go off my hand.

"That's why! You're crazy woman!" He yelled at me.

"At least I am not bipolar." I yelled at his face.

"I'm not bip-" Jack said, but he stopped. "Grace?" Jack said stopping in front of a cheery Grace in front of him.

"Grace why are you standing here smiling like an idiot. OMG did Jerry asked you out?" I squealed like a fan girl and Jack chuckled.

"No he didn't!" Grace said looking at Jack then back me, blushing like a tomato.

"Aw is Gwacie-bell in wuv?" Jack said with a funny baby voice poking her nose and she slapped it away.

"Stop that!" She said blushing and I smirked.

"You didn't deny it!" Jack said smirking. "Crazy was right." Jack said and a punched his arm glaring at him.

"Anyways. I've got some great news!" Grace said. "We are neighbours!" Grace squealed and we started jumping up and down, until the realisation hit me. I will be living next to Jack.

"Oh boy..." Me and Jack said and we looked at each other widen eyed.

"Tell me this is a nightmare and I will wake up happy!" I said closing my eyes shut.

"I can't live next to 'this' she is way to crazy!" Jack whinned looking at me and I punched his arm. "OW! See what I mean?" Jack yelled rubbing his arm.

"Oh come on! You two can get along, plus you have that music project together and the only thing you have to do is to go through each others bedroom windows." Grace said and we looked at her curiously. "Oh yes right! I forgot to tell you that you're bedrooms are next to each other." Grace said and I groaned.

"I hate my life!" I groaned and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like a baby. We can have sleepovers whenever we want!" Grace said excited.

" Still not interested" I stated and Grace gave me a puppyface "Okay Okay! I will try to live next to !" I said making Jack glare at me and Grace 'yay'. "Now if you excuse me I have to go home." I said running to my house. As I entered the house I threw my bag to the side and went to the living room.

"Hey Princess! How was school?" Dad asked me.

"Hey dad." I said kissing his cheek and he looked at me curiously.

"Dad? Not daddy? What's up?" He asked curiously.

"I got paired up for a music project with a jerk, that apparently has to be our neighbour." I groaned and dad gave me a confused look.

"Don't you know that they guy next to us is- You know something I will let you figure this out by yourself." Dad said and he walked into the kitchen. Ugh! I hate it, when he let me with questions. I quickly walked up the stairs got into my room and started getting off my clothes to wear my pj's. As I was removing my shirt I heard a loud whistle. Ugh Jack! Wait Jack? Oh Gosh he saw me shirtless. That's embarrising!

"AHHH!" I yelled covering myself with my shirt.

"Do you think that it's good to strip with an open window?" Jack said with a smug look.

"Do you think that it is good to stalk a girl that gets stripped." I said smirking and he rolled his eyes. We stood in an awkward silence for 2 minutes and then Jack spoke.

"So are you going to wear you shirt or you will stay half naked in front of a hormonal teenager?" Jack chuckled making me blush like a tomato.

"You perv!" I said putting on my shirt.

"Eh I've been called worse." Jack said like it was nothing.

"Whatever. When can I come to your house to start songwriting?" I asked curiously.

"Um Now?" Jack said.

"Now?" I asked curiously, he nodded and I shrugged.

"Okay!" I said and I tried to jump over the railing, but then I got an idea.

"No, I am fine. Did you just called me Kim?" I asked him confused and he shot me a smile.

"I quess I did." Jack said confused and I took some steps back.

"Why did you went back?" Jack asked me curiously.

"I wanna try something." I said and I ran with force to the railing and stood with my arms on it.

"Woah. Bravo blondie!" Jack said clapping. Just then I lost balance and before I hit Jack's balcony's floor I felt a strong pair of arms holding me bridal style.

"I saved you two times in a day." Jack said.

"Ugh! You love making me look like a damsel in distress don't you." I groaned and he chuckled and let me down. I walked to his room, which by my surprise wasn't messy.

"Wow it's tidy!" I said and Jack chuckled.

"I know Mum hates messy." Jack and he sat on his bed as I was examing his room. I stood in front of the mantel with the karate trophies.

"I have that and that and that. Seriously? Second in sensei against sensei contest?" I asked curiously and he smirked cockily.

"What can I say I am flawless at karate." Jack said cockily making me roll my eyes.

"So what are you Black Dragon or a member of Karate King?" I asked and Jack looked at me as I was crazy.

"Do I look like cheater, egomaniac and a big crying baby?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes actually..." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I told yesterday in the class where you humilieted me..." Jack said giving me a small glare.

"Oh that. I thought you were just lying about being a Wasabi Warrior." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because after you told me that, you said you would hurt me. Wasabi Warriors don't hurt people." I said and Jack looked down.

"I was like that some years ago, but people change and as long as my sister and friends are away from me they are safe. I don't want to see anyone of them getting hurt." Jack said and he grabbed the guitar that was next to his bed. He stays away from them just for them to be happy. Maybe he isn't as bad as he looks.

"So how do you wanna start with a love song or a hate song?" Jack asked curiously and brought the guitar to his lap.

"Um I don't know. Do you still remember how to write songs?"I asked curiously grabbing a notebook to write the lyrics and sat beside him.

"Actually-" Jack said scraching the back of his head nervously.

"How long?" I asked him.

"seven..." Jack said and I looked at him confused.

"Years?" I said and he shook his head in 'No'. "Weeks?" I asked again and he shook his head again. "DAYS!?" I yelled in surprise and he nodded.

"I'm still working on it." Jack said awkwardly.

"But I thought you...How? Why?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I never stopped writing songs, it was mine and an old friend's favourite hobby." Jack explained.

"Anyways. What song do you wanna make first?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.

"I have no idea!" I said and I lied on the bed covering my face with the notebook.

"Why don't we just talk?" Jack suggested making go back in my sitting position to face him.

"About what? I think you forgot we are enemies. Why should I trust you?" I asked him curiously.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi?" Jack said and I smiled back. Gosh he looks so much like Jackie.

"Wasabi! Okay I trust you! What about 20 questions?" I asked him and he shot me a smile. He can be so cute sometimes. WOAH! Stop there Kim, you hate him! Wait do I?

**This my chapter. I would make it larger but It's past midnight and I'm sleepy and I have to sleep. Sorry that I uploaded the last chapter again I had some problems in it that I had to fix. Goodnight or Goodmorning I don't know what time you're reading this. BYE!**

**~Elena**


	5. Secrets Revealed (Short chapter)

**Heeey y'all! -Gosh I love saying y'all- I am here with a new chapter and I am so excited, because it just started getting cheesy and funny and I love cheesy and funny. Anyways, thank you for your awesome reviews and I am waiting for more. By the way in the next chapter everyone who reviews will get a shout out!**

**Kim: Oh just stop rambling and write the damn chapter.**

**Me: Okay Jeez! I do not own any of the Kickin'it characters except from Jack's mum and Kim's sister. Oh and I do not own Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato (Glee cover) **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**_JACK'S POV_**

I can't believe I just told her that what was I thinking, she will tell the whole school that I still write songs and Bye-Bye bad boy reputation. What the heck is happening to me? Anyways ,now we are playing 20 questions

''I ask first" Kim said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Kim asked curiously and I smirked.

"Do you have a calculator?" I asked popping my t-shirts collar and she rolled her eyes. "How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked her.

"Um three, but it didn't ended that well. The two of them cheated on me and the third tried to have sex with me. I just can't get it why do I attract only players. Ugh!" Kim groaned annoyed. Wow and her three boyfriends. Okay that just made me feel like a jerk.

"Anyways my turn. Why are you so bipolar?" Kim asked confused and I raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is that yesterday you wanted to kill me and now we are talking like we are friends from kindergarten." Kim said confused.

"I have to idea...You just look very familiar, you look alike my old best friend..." I said smiling and smiled at me. She looks so cute. WHAT? Snap out of it Jack!

"And to keep the bad boy's reputation..."Kim added and I nodded.

"My turn. Why are you so tough and so harsh with all the guys." I asked and she smiled.

"First I am tough because I don't like being seen as an other weak pretty face and secondly I hursh to all the guys, because I don't wanna fall for them and then start...cutting myself to feel better and don't cry." Kim said and I looked at her shocked, then grabbed her hand and trailed my finger on the three scars she had on her arm. "Adam, Jake, Drake." She explained poiting to every scar.

"Woah stop cutting yourself woman!" I said and she just avoided me and I let go of her hand.

"My question now. Have you ever fallen for someone?" Kim asked curiously.

"I still am!" I said and she shot me a look.

"No you're not." Kim said and I raised an eyebrow. What does she mean? "Don't give me this look. If you were in love you wouldn't be making out with every girl you who happens to be in your way."Kim said annoyed.

"Do you know how hard is that for me?" I hissed in anger.

"Why is that even hard for you?" Kim yelled standing up.

"SHE IS GONE AND SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO LET HER GO JUST FOR HER TO BE HAPPY?" I yelled and Kim's glare softened and she sat back next me.

"Oh..." She whispered.

"Remember when you asked me why am I breaking every girl's heart? That's because I promised my self that, until she comes back I won't fall for an other girl, so I am being a player and a heart breaker so they won't fall for me and either I. Who can love a heart breaker anyways?" I explained and she gave me a small smile.

"But what if she never come back?" Kim asked curiously.

"She came back, but Grace won't tell me where she is." I said and Kim gave me an apologetic look.

"Look Jack I didn't know I am so-" She started, cut I cut her off.

"No don't apologize. I shouldn't have started this conversation anyway." I said and she nodded. "So do you have any ideas for the song?" I said clapping my hands together.

"Um yes...Le-Let's start." Kim said nervously and she took a notebook in her hand and a pencil in the other. I took a chair and sat in front of Kim so I was facing her. Hey how can I write a love song without facing the girl that I am writing the song with. We stood in silence for some minutes, until Kim talked.

"I think I found the first lines..."Kim said smiling.

"I am hearing..." I said.

"_The day I first met you, you told me you never fall in love, but now that I get you I know fear is what it really was._"Kim said blushing slightly. "So what do you think?"

"I think that I know who was your inspiration." I said smirking cockily making her roll her eyes. Suddenly the door opened my door revealing my mum.

"Jackson care to explain what a girl is doing on your room and especially on your bed." My mum asked glaring at me and Kim slightly and we shot an awkward look to each other.

"No, no, no! Is not what you think. I am Kim Crawford your new neighbor. Me and Jackson over there have a music project together." Kim said approaching my mum and giving her an awkward smile.

"Kim Crawford?" My mum's eyes widen like sausages

"Yeah I-" Kim said, but before she could finish her sentence my mum gave her a tight hug. "Whoa! Nice to meet you too." Kim said confused.

"I am so happy you're back." My mum said with a big grin and Kim looked at her weirdly.

"Mum you're embarrassing me." I muttered and Kim chuckled.

"One minute...You two don't know-Oh! I guess I am just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone." My mum-Jennifer- said and she exited the room.

"Your mum is..." Kim said awkwardly.

"Crazy? Weirdo? Yes believe me I know!" I said and she laughed.

"Anyways where were we?" Kim said taking her notebook and sitting back on the bed.

"_And now here we are, so close and so far how did I pass the test when will you realize that baby I am not like the rest._" She read from her notebook. Woah she is fast.

" Wow for someone that didn't have any ideas for the song you're fast." I said and Kim smirked.

"What can I say I am flawless in song-writing." Kim said flipping her hair. WOW! She looks gorgeous- Whoa! Concentrate!

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" Kim yelled clapping her hands in front of my face.

"What?" I asked confused and Kim looked at me curiously.

"You have been gazing out for some minutes. Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah...I am sorry let's work!" I said and I started playing some chords while she was finding the lyrics. We worked for like three hours. She is a really good though, but don't tell her I said that.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**_[Kim:]_  
>The day I first met you<br>You told me you'd never fall in love  
>But now that I get you<br>I know fear is what it really was  
>Now here we are, so close<br>Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?  
>When will you realize<br>That baby, I'm not like the rest?**

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared, it's wrong<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Like you might make a mistake<p>

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait

_[Kim:]_  
>To waste<p>

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>So let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>Give your heart a break<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>Your heart a break<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Oh yeah, yeah<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>On Sunday, you went home alone<br>There were tears in your eyes  
>I called your cell phone, my love<br>But you did not reply

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>The world is ours if we want it<br>We can take it

_[Kim (Jack):]_  
>If you just take my hand<br>There's no turning back now (There's no turning back)  
>Baby, try to understand<p>

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared, it's wrong<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Like you might make a mistake<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait

_[Kim:]_  
>To waste<p>

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>So let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>Give your heart a break<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>Your heart a break<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>There's just so much you can take<p>

_[Jack]_  
>Give your heart a break<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>Your heart a break<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>Oh yeah, yeah<p>

When your lips are on my lips

[Kim and Jack_:]_  
>And our hearts beat as one<p>

_[Kim:]_  
>But you slip out of my finger tips<p>

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>Everytime you run<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Wanna give your heart a break

_[Kim:]_  
>I know you're scared, it's wrong<p>

_[Rachel and Brody:]_  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait<p>

_[Jack:]_  
>To waste<p>

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>So let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Kim and (Jack):]_  
>'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)<br>I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
>You try to smile it away (Give your heart a break)<br>Some things you can't disguise

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!  
>So let me give your heart a break<p>

_[Jack (with Kim harmonizing):]_  
>Give your heart a break<br>Your heart a break

_[Kim and Jack:]_  
>Your heart a break<br>There's just so much you can take,  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break  
>Your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah

"Wow that was a nice song." I said surprised.

"Yes we did it!" Kim said and she hugged me. I stayed frozen for second, but I hugged her back.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Grace said leaning on the door's frame smirking and Kim let go off me quickly and stood up blushing.

"Um...N-No I was !" She stammered awkwardly and walked to the balcony.

"Hey Kim!" I yelled and she turned to face me.

"Yes Jack!" She said with a smile and I approached her. Okay I have to admit it she is gorgeous.

"Enemies?" I asked and she smiled.

"Forever and Always!" She replied with a smirk and jumped to her balcony, got in her room and closed the curtain.

"More like frienenemies or a future crush..."Grace smirked and shot me a playful wink making me roll my eyes at her.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on between me and Kim." I said confused and she rolled her eyes.

"Who are you trying to fool? You were looking at her the same way you were looking at Kimmy." She said, but then she made a little pause. "Actually that makes sense." She added.

"What? You and mom are acting weird today. Mum hugged and talked to Kim like she knew her and you did that too. Is there something you aren't telling me?" I said and Grace's eyes widen.

"No!" She snapped. " I mean Girl things!" Grace said.

"Oookay?Anyways, so why did you come?" I asked her curiously.

"Jerry forgot to give me his number and I wanna invite him so we can start song-writing." Grace said blushing.

"Or you want him to come over so you can kiss him." I said smirking and I sent her a wink like she did before.

"Oh shut up! Just give me his number." Grace said glaring at me playfully and I wrote Jerry's number on her hand with a pen.

" Thanks. Um... J?" Grace said using the nickname she had for me. "What are you gonna tell Kim tomorrow? I mean that today you were nice to her, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Grace asked worried.

"I am sorry G. Just try to keep her away for me." I said and Grace gave me a death glare.

"You know something Jack. Today when you saved us from Brett I thought you were really changing, but you're the same and getting worse and worse." Grace hissed.

"You know I changed because Kim left and now that you know where she is you won't tell me where she is! So don't blame me for that." I yelled and Grace shook her head.

"You know something I am not gonna hear you blaming me for your life. You chose a life that is away from your family and friends. So bye Jack call me the day you'll decide to change." Grace yelled and she left slamming the door behind her. What am I gonna do with Kim?

**KIM'S POV**

I am so confused now. Jack was...nice? Was I in a Parallel Universe or he is just super bipolar. Okay now I am being crazy!

"Um Kim are you okay?" My sister Kathy said entering door.

"Yeah Kathy I am just fine." I said sarcastically and laid on my bed.

"Are you sure, because you seem really...confused." Kathy said sitting beside me.

"That's because I am." I groaned burying my face on a pillow.

"What happen?" Kathy asked curiously.

"It's just the guy that is living next to us. Yesterday he was a complete jerk ,today he saved me from a guy that was trying to kill me, they he was mean again and then he was nice. Ugh!" I said groaning in annoyance and Kathy gave me a surprised look.

"Whoa! That guy has mood problems he is what you would say super bipolar." Kathy said.

"I know." I said annoyed.

"Anyways what do you want Kathy?" I asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked and I shot her a look.

"You come to my room and ask about me only when you want something." I explained.

"Can't I just to talk to my amazing, talented and gorgeous sister." Bree said with an innocent look.

"Here goes the compliment. Just spill it already." I said.

"Can I borrow your blue flats?" Kathy pleaded and I stood up went to the closet grabbed my blue flats and gave them to her.

"That's it? No pleading? Nothing?" Kathy said eying me confused.

"Nah I am okay...I am not in mood now." I said.

"You know you also have serious mood problems. The day before yesterday I was begin' you to give me your boots." She said and then a smirk was plastered on her face. "You know you and that guy would make the best couple. What do you think ?" Kathy said and I threw her the pillow that I had in my hands.

"OW! OW!Hey I am not from sugar you know." Kathy whined and I chuckled.

"Go before I change my mind!" I chuckled throwing her another pillow and she left. Next day is going to be a really long day.

**This is it! I have to go now I will write a chapter again tomorrow or I will fall asleep on the keyboard. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~ELINA**

:


	6. From a trip to a trick

**Hey! I AM SO SORRYYYYY! I told you what I would write a chapter and I didn't, but I was grounded and my parents took away my laptop, then I had a lot of homework and test, so...yeah...anyways Jerry do the disclaimer**

**Jerry: WOOOO! Elina doesn't own Kickin'it or any of its characters.**

**(P.S SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS.)**

**Kim's POV**

Drin!Drin!Drin! My stupid alarm clock woke me up and I really wanna smash that thing. It's just so annoying and now I am feeling like I am a girl in a romantic novel ***wink**. I got up, had a bath, my casual make-up and I wore my black skinny jeans, black boots, white t shirt which said with black letters "Eyes up here" and my black lether jacket. Woah! I will look like a female Jack. Oh who cares!

After I got dressed up, I walked to my balcony and I saw Jack sitting on his bed. There was a look in his eyes. It looked like sadness and regret mixed up. I waved at him and he just glared at me and left the room slamming the door behind him. UGH! SO CONFUSING! Make up your mind man!

**~Line Break (School)~ **

"Hey Kim!" Grace yelled approaching me as I walked into school.

"Hey Grace what's up?" I said smiling.

"You tell me 'what's up'! What happen between you and Jack yesterday?" Grace asked smirking.

"Nothing he was just nice." I said trying not to blush.

"Come on Kim! You were hugging. Jack never hugs anymore... And he was NICE!" Grace said with a 'Duh' face.

"Yeah but I dont think that he will be the same today. When he saw me he just glared at me and-" I said, but I was cut off by someone trying to trip me. Before I lose my balance, I grabbed the person and fell on...him. Yes you guessed right it was Jack.

"OW!" Jack groaned in pain as I fell on his chest.

"Really Brewer? I thought we discased about the whole 'tripping me down' thing yesterday, but I guess you love feeling the floor." I smirked glaring at him and he glared at me back.

" get off of me b*tch!" Jack yelled in anger and I pressed my elbow on his stomach.

"Ow!" He groaned in pain.

"Only if you say sorry." I sang.

"Not gonna happen. Now get off of me." Jack hissed.

"Then I guess we are gonna stay like that for a long time." I said and Jack's glare turned into a smirk.

"You wanna stay like, so you can feel my abs." Jack said sending me a wink making me roll my eyes in annoyence.

"Your ego is bigger than the solar system." I said and he just rolled his eyes. Right then the bell rang.

"Kim are you coming or not?" Grace asked curiously.

"No you can go. I'll stay here, until he apologizes." I said and Grace just shook her head and left.

"You aren't going to give up, are you? Jack said putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope!" I simply said.

"I hate you!" Jack groaned.

"Me too!" I said mocking his voice.

"Oh look there's a spot on your shirt." Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not falling for that." I said.

"Well, Brad Wolfe is checking you out!" Jack said.

"I am pretty sure that is in love with Donna." I said and he shot me a confused look.

"What did I say Brad? I meant Adam." He lied.

"Do you mean that guy I saw Grace talking to before she walked into class?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No No! He must be... Donald Locke?" Jack said.

"He is a nerd." I stated.

"And..." Jack said curiously.

"Nerds are more romantic and shy." I said. "And I have a type." I added.

"Which is bad boy type." Jack said smirking.

"No, actually... I like the opposite. I like sweet,caring,romantic, funny, athletic with huge hero complex guys." I said like I was daydreaming.

"You just described the old me." Jack said.

"No I described an old friend." I said. "Oh and brunnettes definately brunnettes." I said and he chuckled.

"And you are my type, but you're annoying and crazy." Jack said and I smirked.

"Oh what you're saying is that you have a crush on me" I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"No I don't. Anyways, can you get off of me?" Jack whinned.

"Let's see. No!" I yelled in his ear.

"Okay don't shout!" He said, then a smirk was plastered on his face. "At least I have something to entertain me. The view from your boobs is perfect." Jack said looking down at my boobs. Wait? My B-

"WHAT?" I yelled trying to cover myself but before I knew my back was facing the floor and Jack was on me.

"Did you really think that I would just stare your...cleavage?" Jack asked.

"Yes! You're an a**hole." I said and he rolled his eyes in annoyence.

"Anyways, get of me!" I said shaking, but he put his hands on my sides and stopped me.

"I am not, unless..." Jack said with an evil smirk.

"Unless what?" I asked worried.

"Kiss me." Jack said and I shot him a confused look

"What?" I asked him.

"Kiss me."He repeated.

"Okay!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Tada! I kissed you now get off of me." I whined, but he stopped me.

"On the Lips." Jack said pointing at his lips.

"Wow you're desperate." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting..." Jack said making a tik-tok sound.

"Fine!" I groaned. "But if you tell anybody you're dead." I said and Jack leaned down.

"Crawford, Brewer?" A deep voice said. "I don't think that school allows PDA in the school halls and especially on the floor." The man said.

"I hate you!" I whispered and he just shot me a wink and got up.

"Why does everyone think that we are making out everytime it happens for us to be together?" I groaned facing the man. Wait? Is that the principle?

"Because you almost kiss me." Jack said smirking and I gave him a death glare.

"You asked me to." I yelled frusticated.

"And you agreed. I knew you couldn't stay away from this." Jack said motioning to himself.

"Wow. You really are desperate." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Stop argueing!" The principle said. "Jackson that's the 20th time I've caught you PDA-ing in the halls. If I catch y-" He said, but I caught him off.

"Shh! Stop with saying these you just increase his enormous ego." I said and Jack's smirk fell.

"Okay! Youre not taking detention still, because Kimberley is new, but-" He said with a warning tone.

"Yeah detention blah blah blah. We got it Funderburg." Jack said rolling his eyes and Mr. Funderburg glared at him and walked away

" I almost agreed to share my first kiss with was I thinking?Probably, I wasn't thinking." I said and Jack stiffend a laugh.

"Yeah Jack, 'cause like you promised not to fall in love, I promised to keep my first kiss for the guy I am in love with. That's what people do, when they are really in love and you Jack..." I said pointing at him. " You are not in love." I said in anger and Jack's face fell.

"Kim I-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Save it for someone who cares." I said and walked off. I hate this guy!

**~JACK'S POV~**

Okay! Now I feel like a jerk. She respected me and I didn't. Kim was glaring at me the whole day, so did Grace for some reason.

"Rudy said that he has a date today and called of the practice." Jerry said, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at Kim, who was talking to Grace and Julie.

"Jack! Jack! Dude are you listening to me?" Jerry asked clapping his hands in front of my face.

"Um yeah...sorry." I said sending him a short glance and then looked back at Kim.

"Bro are you okay? You have been staring at Kim all day Long..." Jerry said worried and I shot him a look.

"Says the guy who is daydreaming about my sister every moment of the day." I said smirking and He punched my arm playfully.

"Oh shut up! Come on tell swag master what's wrong." Jerry said trying to keep a serious face. As serious as Jerry can be.

"Nothing. I can't stop thinking about her or what happen today. I almost stole her first kiss today and...I wanted to. I mean I wanna kiss her, but I can't break her." I said and a smirk was plastered on Jerry's face. "What?" I asked curiously.

"You're falling for her. You're falling for her hard." He said.

"Pff...What are you talking about? I'm falling for anyone. I got to go!" I said as the bell rang and I ran off of school.

**~Line Break~**

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Mum asked me as I entered my house.

"Um Nice! I gotta go upstairs." I said and my mother shook her head. I walked upstairs to my room. As I opened my door, I saw Grace standing there glaring at me slightly.

"Gracie? What are you-?" I said curiously throwing my back pack on the ground.

"Don't Gracie me! What did you do to Kim? She wasn't her self today." Grace asked furious.

"Nothing..." I lied with my voice rising.

"Just spill it already." Grace said.

"We almost kiss..." I murbled so she could hear me.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We almost kiss." I said.

"WHAT!?" Grace yelled surprised.

"Shh! Stop yelling!" I whispered.

"You almost kiss?" Grace yelled/whispered.

"Well, I asked her to or I would let her go. Then, the principle caught as before we kiss and Kim was furious. She blurted out that she haven't had her first kiss, yet. I started laughing at her and she told me that she promised herself to kiss the guy that she is in love with and not me." I explained with one breath and Grace burst into laughing. **(A/N: In case you didn't get why she is laughing, it is because she is keeping that kiss for Jack, without knowing.)**

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously.

"Um..Nothing I gotta go." Grace said between her laughs and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Weirdo!" I said falling on my bed. As I was about to close my eyes I heard a knock on the door.

"No Grace, I do not like Kim!" I said annoyed and I turned to see my mother.

"It's not Grace, but we will discuss about this later." Mum said and I stood up quickly.

" Oh mum it's you...What do you want?" I said slightly embarrassed.

"We're going to have a lunch with our new neighbors, so get dressed or we will be late." Mum said with a big smile and I groaned. " Don't 'ugh' me sir and start getting dressed up." Mum said leaving the room.

" Okay!" I groaned walking to my closet. I picked a grey sweatshirt, black pants and grey Vans And went downstairs.

"Are you all ready?" Mum asked and we nodded.

"Okay then we should go now." Mum said smiling and we exited the door. We walked to Kim's house and knocked. After, a minute the door opened and I saw Kim's mother standing There with a big smile.

"Hey Jenny,Jack and Grace." Kim's mum said with a smile and hugged my mother and Grace.

" Hey Grace!" Kim said coming from behind as my mother walked in and let Grace walk in. Then she looked at me And rolled her eyes.

"Ugh!" Kim said in disgust and slammed the door on my face. I knocked the door again and she opened it annoyed.

" What?" Kim asked rolling her eyes.

" Oh I am sorry I am invited here too." I said sarcastically and Kim rolled her eyes and let me in. She walked to Grace an followed her looking around.

"Grace let me introduce you to my annoying sister." Kim said and her sister gave her a playful glare.

"Grace this is Kathy, Kathy this is-" Kim said, but was cut off by Kathy, who's eyes were widen.

"GRACE!?" Kathy yelled surprised.

"Oh so you know Grace?" Kim asked confused.

"...And this is Jack. Kim how didn't you notice?" Kathy asked with a big grin on her face.

"Notice what?" She answered confused.

"That Jack is -Mph!" Kathy said and Grace slammed her hand on her mouth.

"Kathy can I talk to you for a minute. Alone!" Grace said and Kathy nodded.

"Weirdo!" Kim and I both said as Grace and Kathy left.

"That was weird." We both said again and we looked at each other.

"Stop saying what I am saying!" We both said.

"Okay that's creepy." We both said again.

"Let me try something. Karate,Guitar,Skateboard." We both said again and then burst into laughing.

"Aren't they adorable?" Our mothers awed and he stopped laughing, sending each other an awkward glance.

"So are we going to eat?" Mr. Crawford asked and led us to the living room.

**Grace POV**

Well that was close. I can't believe I am saying this, but I am happy I managed to shut her mouth, before she could blurt it out. I am happy to see this little devil again, though.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Kathy said rubbing her jaw.

"I am sorry?" I said and we burst into laughing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kathy squealed giving me a bone crashing hug.

"STOP SQUEALING! Jack and Kim don't know it, yet!" I whispered and she broke the hug to look at me confused.

"What? Why?" Kathy asked confused,

"Because...I want them to realize it themselves." I said and Kathy nodded in understatement. "Also, it happens to be hilarious." I added and Kathy giggled.

"Let's go now. The show starts!" I said smirking and I pulled Kathy and led us to the kitchen.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Jack is so annoying and that's pretty weird, because his mother and sister are NORMAL people. Anyways, now we're sitting to the table eating...well I couldn't say eating, since me and Jack have a glaring contest.

"Kim aren't you going to eat something?" My mum asked me.

"Right." I murmured and I took a full spoon of spaghetti.

"Whoa! Slow down fat ass." Jack said smirking and I let my spoon fall from my hands.

"Jack that wasn't nice!" Jack's mum hissed.

"Says the guy that was checking me out, while I was taking off my clothes." I said smirking and Grace gave me a high-five.

"I wasn't checking you out." Jack said annoyed.

"Right! You were just stalking me." I said and the girls gave me another highfive for my comeback.

"Right I was." Jack said and I chocked my water. "And it was really entertaining." Jack added smirking and I looked at him wide-eyed. Wait why my dad doesn't even react to this? Okay... _Just say something or he will win._

"Oh so you admit you find me hot. That's some interesting news." I said and Jack's smirk fell. "Oh just admit it Brewer. You can't talk back to me." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to." Jack said glaring at me.

"Why? Because you're afraid to lose from a girl?" I said drawing a tear with my point finger on my cheek.

"No, because I don't like fighting with girls, only making out with them." Jack said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah right!" I forgot you're a heartless player who breaks girls' hearts, so he won't fall in love with them." I said and everyone looked at Jack, who just shook his head.

"And that's why I do not trust people." Jack groaned glaring at me. Ok what I did was wrong, but he was really getting on my nerves.

"Can you please stop argueing so we can eat?" Mrs. Brewer said, but Jack avoided her.

"And you don't know how is that feeling." Jack yelled in anger.

"You mean the feeling og letting someone go, because you are in love with them? I felt it Jack and it's horrible, so don't be so self-centered." I yelled in anger sitting up and Jack's glare softend.

"Kimberly sit down now." My dad said and I rolled my eyes and sat.

"So Kim, Kathy we have some sad news and some good news." Mum announced.

"The sad first!" I said.

"Dad and I got called back to New York and we have to go there for like 2 months." Mum said and I jumped off of my chair.

" WHAT? NO!" I yelled in anger as Jack whispered 'YES!'.

"Kimberly sit down now!" My dad demanted.

"No! I can't move back to NY. It's never going to be home! And...I need to find Jack I haven't seen him for like 5 years." I said and I heard a giggle from Kathy, but Grace elbowed her and she stopped. Thanks for ruining my speech sister.

"I am not finished!" My mum said. "Jennifer offered to take you and Kathy to her home." Mum said and Grace with Kathy squealed.

"WHAT!?" Me and Jack yelled.

"I'm not living with 'that' for two months!" I yelled in anger.

"I can't live with that dumb blond for two months!" Jack yelled.

"What did you just called me?" I asked.

"Dumb Blond! Or are you to retarted to get that too." Jack yelled.

"Says the retarted bipolar a**hole." I yelled and after that me and Jack started yelling at each otherm but it sounded more like disney chipmucks arguement.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" My dad yelled and we stopped fighting. "You two are going to stay together and you're gonna like it." Dad said calmly.

"But dad-" I whined.

"There are no buts miss! Now sit down and eat your food." Dad said and I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Plus, after tomorrow's night you won't have to talk to each other again." Jack's mum said and my mother nodded.

"What do you mean by after tomorrow's night?" I asked scared for the answer.

"The guest room isn't ready, so you're going to share Jack's bed. Don't worry. It is double." Jack's mum said and Jack shot me a disgusted look, which was returned.

"That's even worse." We said together.

"Why can't me and Kathy sleep together in Grace's room and Grace with Jack in Jack's room." I suggested.

"Hey! I don't wanna sleep with Jack, he is as annoying as a hamster at night. Either he is punching a dummy either he will I don't know play guitar to annoy me." Grace said annoyed.

"And I have the same reasons for not sleeping with Kim-Bo." Kathy said clossing her arms.

"What? Me and bipolar have things in common. Ew!" I said disgusted.

"You've got to stop calling me that." Jack groaned.

"So are you going to share Jack's room for a night?" Jack's mum asked nervously.

"Fine!" We groaned and she smiled.

**(TO BE CONTINUED).**

**Sorry for cutting the chapter here. It's like 1 o'clock and tomorrow I have school so I have to 'sleep' now. Anyways, I couldn't do the shout outs now for the reviews, but I will next time.**

**~Elina**


	7. Jack you messed that up

**Hey! I am back again. I wish I can make this chapter larger. Thanks for all your reviews.**

_"Camela1998 __chapter 6 . Oct 21: __Great job. Can't wait for more"_ **Thanks! I'll try to upload sooner.**

_"_Mi_ss CrazyyGirl __chapter 6 . Oct 21: __Omg please make them realise its them! Its killing me! Love the story though :D"_ **Don't worry they will realize it soon (Olivia's soon). Thanks I am trying to make it awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Me: You won't make me say it.**

** Jerry: Say what?**

** Me: That I do not own Kickin' it or each characters.**

** Milton: Wow! You're more clueless than Jerry. **

** Me: HEY!**

** Milton: Let's start now.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"So are you going to sleep together?" Jack's mother asked._

_"Fine!" We groaned._

**Kim's P**_oint_** O**_f_** V**_iew_

Ugh! I can't believe I agreed in that. But wait a minute...

"I just can't get one thing. If our house is right next to each other, why can't I stay in our house? I can protect my self." I said.

"Nooo!" Jack yelled and I looked at him confused. "As much as I hate you, I don't want you to get shot or strangled." Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please! No one can take down Kim Crawford." I said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh please!What are you gonna tell them? Then what stops you?" Jack asked mocking my voice.

"It worked on you." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Kim you're gonna live at Brewer's discussion is over." Mum announced.

"Ugh!" We groaned and crossed our arms. After the lunch was over and the Brewer's got home, I walked to the kitchen to help my mother with the dishes.

"So...What's going on with Jack Brewer?" Mum asked me as I was putting the dishes on the cupboard and it almost fall from my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I can't believe she asked such a stupid question.

"Do you like him? I mean like-like him?" Mum asked winking at me.

"Ew! No mum! That's disgusting! I hate him! " I said schrunching my nose.

"And hate brings love." Mum sang.

"Well, then I do not believe in love." I lied successfully and mum rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't you lie to me Kimberly." Mum said and I walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Mum asked curiously.

"Somewhere that there won't be awkward and creepy conversations." I said and Mum chuckled. I exited the kitchen and went to my room. I wore my pajamas and put my hair in a messy bun. After that I took a suitcase and put all my clothes in it, I turned around to see Jack standing at his balcony staring at me.

"What do you want, because that stalking thing is getting a little creepy." I said and he chuckled.

"Nothing you just remind me of someone." Jack said with a small smile.

"Oh...your best friend, I guess." I said and he just nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently only best friends." Jack said letting out a small breath.

"I know that feeling. You know...the one that you lose someone and you promise you will love them for an eternity. I left him back before 5 years and...I promised to never fall in love again, unless I meet him again...or lose my first kiss." I said leaning on the railing and turning my head to look at the sunset.

"Oh...so you haven't lost your first kiss, yet." Jack said

"Yes. I can't break a promise and even if I do..." I said and then turned to look at him."You can't forget your first love. At least I know I never will." I said and he chuckled.

"Poetic!" Jack said and I chuckled.

"Thanks!" I said and the realization hit me. "We are doing it again!" I said, slamming my hand on my face.

"Doing what?" Jack asked confused.

"We tell each other everything about our lives and-and before some minutes we were arguing." I said and Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I do I'm bipolar." Jack said making me chuckle. "So do you wanna give me some things to place them in my room, so you don't have to take too many things with you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know...Are you going to trip me on the stairs tomorrow?" I asked playfully.

"No. Not on the stairs." Jack said with a smirk making me roll my eyes. "So what do you wanna give me?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.

"A hard slap!" I said and he just rolled his eyes annoyed. "Okay! I am gonna give you my guitar and my punching dummy. Oh and be carefull with the guitar or I won't need that dummy any more." I warned him and he gulped.

"Yes ma'am!" Jack said. I walked over to the dummy and pushed it to the balcony with all my strenght. Gosh! That thing is heavy.

"Um Do you need some help?" Jack asked curiously as I was trying to move it to the railing.

"No, I can do it myself." I said and pushed it to the railing.

"Now can I help?" Jack asked me raising an eyebrow and a groaned.

"Yeah, but be carefull. That thing is pretty heav-Whoa."I said shocked as Jack moved the dummy off of the floor and placed it easily over his shoulder. "Dude! Are you a werewolf or something?" I said and he chuckled.

"Nope! But...I think someone needs a little work out." Jack told me and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You just like showing off." I said and he smirked, placing the dummy on his bedrooms's floor.

"Yep, I do! I mean what's the point of having these babies-" Jack said flexing his bicerps."-If you don't use them." He added and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bottle of water, which was next to my balcony door. What? I can get really thirsty, so I have a bottle everywhere just in case.

"You're so full of yourself." I said opening the bottle. "I mean they are not that big." I said taking a sip from my bottle. Just then, Jack rolled his eyes and took of his shirt, revealing his...well-built tan chest, that everygirl would die to touc-WHOA! SNAP OUT OF IT KIM! I coughed up my water in shock and Jack smirked.

"Like what you see Kimmy?" Jack asked cockily and I glared at him.

"Call me Kimmy again and you won't be able to have kids. Got it?" I said and he nodded terrified. "Now put th-this shirt on." I said trying to to look at his well-built tan chest, that everygirl would die to touc- UGH! Again? Really?

"Oh please! You'll die to touch this." Jack said pointing to his abs. Well, yeah who wouldn't- STOP IT!

"Just put the stupid shirt on." I said annoyed.

"Okay Kimmy-Bear!" Jack said smirking and I glared at him. "What? You told me not to call you Kimmy, not Kimmy-Bear." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Were you annoying from birth?" I asked annoyed sitting on the railing.

"Thanks for noticing. It's my best quality!" Jack said. I rolled my eyes and started walking to my room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked curiously and I turned to face him.

"Somewhere away from you!" I said and Jack chuckled. Suddenly, I felt pain going through my leg as my right foot twisted to the side."Ouch!" I yelled in pain.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked worried. Wait? Worried?

"Oh it's nothing. I think I may have sprained my ankle." I said. I tried to walk again, but I fell on the floor as the pain became bigger. Out of nowhere someone took me bridal style.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked confused.

"What do you think? Taking care of your ankle." Jack said simply. Oh so now he is HELPING me? That guy is really confusing."I am going to take some ice." Jack said as he placed me on the bed, but I stopped him.

"Miny Fridge next to my bed." I statted and he shot me a curious look.

"Why do you-?" He asked openning the fridge to take some ice.

"Ap! Don't ask!" I cut him off and he took off my flip flops.

"It's going to be fine, until tomorrow." He said putting the ice on my ankle.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him confused.

"After Brett heart all of you I guess I got my hero complex back." Jack said and I smiled.

"I'm just really confused. I guess tomorrow you will act like a jerk again. Am I right?" I said and Jack gave me a playful glare. "No offence!" I added and he chuckled.

"Well, yeah. I can't change. People don't change that easily." Jack said.

"But what about Grace, Milton, Julie and the others? Don't you care about them? They all miss the old Jack." I said.

"If Grace really missed the old Jack, she would tell me where Kim is." Jack said.

"So you'll keep playing with girls hearts, until you find her?" I asked and he nodded like it was nothing. "You're so selfish!" I said shaking my head. How could I think that he was a good guy for just a freaking minute?

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"How can't you even care about their feelings, but only for yours?" I yelled in anger.

"Why do you care anyways?" Jack yelled back. "This is MY life. I can do whatever I want!" He yelled.

"But why do you have to ruin theirs. Do you have any idea how is that feeling? You make them suffer and you don't even care!" I yelled with my blood boiling inside.

"How do you even know that?" Jack yelled death glaring at me.

"How do I know? " I asked. "You're asking me. HOW DO I KNOW? Can you see this?" I yelled pointing to the scars on my hand. "I have felt it three f-ing times! The one more painful that the other. They told me that they are in love with me, then cheated on me in front of my face." I yelled and his face soften.

"Kim you have to get this. I am doing that, because I am in love with her." Jack said calmly.

"Oh Really? What if you have already met her, without knowing and you broke her heart? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?" I asked/yelled "Or what if you have lost her trust, because of that?" I said and Jack stood there frozen.

"That's what I thought." I said shaking my head. "When you are in love with someone, you are staying loyal in them, so stop pretending to be in love, because you're not." I said trying to keep me calm. "Now please get out of my room." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah. Right. Of course." Jack said speechless and walked to his balcony. I limped to my balcony door and closed it quickly. I can't believe he can be that selfish.  
>Suddenly the door opened and my mother walked in.<p>

"Is everything okay honey? I heard someone yelling." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah e-everything is f-fine." I lied and she looked at me suspiciously.

" Are you s-" She said, but I cut her in the middle of the sentence.

"I said I am fine!" I yelled and then buried my face in my hands. " I am sorry. I am just-" I said and she nodded.

"Just tell me if you need something-" She said, then looked at my purple ankle. "Um why is your ankle purple?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's just a sprain." I said and she looked at me suspiciously, then shook her head and left.

Why does he have to be so confusing?

_**Jack's POV**_

What just happen? And then she says I have anger issues. But...what id she is right? What if Kimmy has met me and she hates me for what I did or what if I dated her and broke her heart? What am I saying? Kimmy isn't like her. She would understand why I am doing this...or not.

"Ugh!" I groaned falling on my bed. Why everything has to be so complicated? Why does Crawford has to be that smart...and beautiful and the awesomest chick I've ever me-Woah! Wait what was that? Stop thinking like this about her.

"Why are you groaning?" A voice asked and I saw Grace standing by the door frame.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She sat next to me and nodded her head.

"Have I already broke Kimmy's heart?" I asked her and she shot me a confused look. " Have I met her? Have I made her hate me?" I continiued.

"Nope, Yes, I am not sure." Grace said and I looked at her confused making her roll her eyes. "No you haven't broke her heart, Yes you have met her and I am not sure that she hates you." She expalained and I stood up quickly.

"What? Why didn't you say something?" I asked her shocked.

"Because I told you; I am gonna keep it for my self." Grace said making me groan.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I asked her.

"Well, I would love to." She said making me roll my eyes. "But I can't hate my stupid little brother." Grace said.

"You're older than me for 4 minutes." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"The point is that...you broke your promise and now I am breaking mine." Grace said and sat next to her.

"Please tell me and I'll do the matchmaker for you and Jerry." I said winking at her and she blushed.

"Nope! I am still not going to tell you anything. I'll let you find out yourself. I, Mum and Milton found out the day, after we met her. What is taking you so long?" Grace asked curiously. "Oh yeah. BTW Milton knows too, but don't play the whole 'I am a bully' thing to make him tell you." She said with the look 'Don't do anything stupid or I will kill you'

"Fine!" I groaned and she chuckled in my reaction, then stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Jack? Kimmy is closer to you thatn you think just use your mind." Grace said exitting the door. Nice now even my sister is against me; Kimmy has already met me and of course hate me. Stupid!Stupid!Stupid! How I am gonna find who she is? There are to many Kims in Seaford and I've dated most of them. Wait she might be Crawford...No Kim wasn't that annoying and definatily not a bitch. Ugh! I guess I will find out tomorrow.

**~Line Break~ (Next day School 5th period)**

I had just finished my fourth period with . That man is really boring and annoying. Today he almost gave me a weekend detention, because I didn't give him my English Homework. I mean why do I have to? I already know English, why do I have to learn more? That's stupid. Anyways, now I am talking to Jerry about yesterday's incident, but of course he is in Gracie-Land again.

"Dude! At least go ask her out. Staring at her is getting really creepy for all of us." I told him annoyed.

"I am sorry what?" Jerry asked coming to the real world.

"Yay! Jerry came back from Gracie-Land!" I teased him making him blush. Oh he is whipped. "Why don't you just ask her out?" I asked him.

"Don't you have any problem with me dating your sister?" Jerry asked confused as always.

"Dude you're whipped and I know whipped. You can go get her, but if I become an ankle sooner that I should I will kill you." I said and Jerry gulped taking a step back. I chuckled at his reaction and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you just standing here? Go..." I said.

"I am not sure that I can and dude I am a player why would she wanna date me." Jerry asked and I rolled my eyes at his responce.

"Well, you're not a player. I am a player." I explained and he pouted. "Oh come on!" I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to Grace's locker, where Grace and Crawfish where standing.

"Hey Grace! Jerry has something to ask you. Right Jerry?" I said and Jerry froze.

"What?" Grace asked him curiously and I hit his arm.

"Um yeah...Grace can we talk alone for a second." Jerry asked. Grace nodded and they walked to the other side of the hallway.

"Aww Jace is so cute." Kim said.

"Who is Jace? Your crush?" I asked jealous. Wait jealous? Where did that came from?

"Jace isn't a he. It is Grace and Jerry's couple name." She explained with a duh expression.

"You girls are weird." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"So who's heart are you going to break today?" Kim asked annoyed not looking at me.

"No one's." I said.

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"I asked Grace yesterday, if I have broke her, met her or make her hate me and she replied with a 'No! Yes and I am not sure'. So I am trying to be more carefull." I explained.

"Oh. Anyways...So how it came and you did not trip me today. Kim asked and I chuckled.

"You have sprained your ankle I am not that cruel." I chuckled.

"Says the guy that tripped me 3 times in a day." Kim said sending me a glance.

"Well if you like being tripped..." I said putting my leg behind hers tripping her, but before she touched the floor I caught her bridal style.

"Got ya!" I said winking at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Saved you for the third time." I said.

"It doesn't count if you're the one who tripped me." Kim said annoyed crossing her arms to her chest with me still holding her back from touching the ground.

"It does count to me." I said smirking.

"It doesn't." She said.

"It does!" I mocked her and she hit my arm.

"Ow! Nice way to threat your hero." I said and she punched me again harder.

"Ow! Do you wanna fall down?" I said and she pucnhed me for the 3rd time.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked and she smirked.

"Oh nothing. I just like punching you." Kim said and I shot her an annoyed look.

"Well, Well! Making out with Brewer again Kimberly?" Mr. Funderburg said making Kim blush like a tomato. I helped her stand up and I smirked.

"It's not my fault I am super hot." I said and Kim rolled her eyes.

"For second and last time. WE ARE NOT MAKING OUT I DO NOT EVEN LIKE HIM!" Kim said as she was talking to a little kid.

"Oh then it's fine." He replied and walked away.

"How did you do that?" I asked her shocked. "Oh right... The Blond Bubble." I said.

" That and I am a natural." Kim said.

"HE ASKED ME OUT." Grace squealed jumping up and down. Gosh I forgot girls squeal like pigs.

"That's awesome!" Kim said cheerfull.

"Yeah, but I did not hear a 'thank you'." I said and their eyes widen.

"You're the best brother in the whole universe." Grace screamed and hugged me tightly.

"I know!" I said and Grace broke our hug.

"Also, you're cockiness is as big as the universe." She said.

"I know that too. So...are you going to tell me where Kimmy is?" I asked with a puppy face.

"Nope! Not going to happen, until you become yourself again." Grace said pocking my chest and I groaned.

"Come on please! For your little brother?" I asked with a puppy face and Grace shot me a look.

"Oh so now I am older..." Grace asked annoyed.

"For your twin brother?" I corrected and she chuckled.

"Still no! That's my final decision and if you ask me again I won't ever tell you." Grace said crossing her arms trying to play serious.

"I am going to class. What class do you have Kim?" Grace asked and Kim openned her locker to see her schedule.

"Chemistry." Kim groaned and I smirked. Now I can annoy her during the lesson.

"Oh and I have English." Grace pouted in dissapointment. "Well I guess I am gonna see ya later." Grace said with a small wave and left. Kim took her book and walked to the classroom. I was about to walk behind her, when I saw Milton beside his locker and walked up to him.

"Hey Milton!" I said and he turned to look at me with a confused expresion."What do you want Jack?" Milton asked curiously glaring at me. I can't blame him. We weren't talking that much anymore...

"What can't I just talk to my smart bestfriend?" I said with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay just spill it already." Milton sighned.

"Okay fine. Do you remember that after me and Kimmy did the matchmaker for you anulie you said you owned me a favour?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well I need that favour now." I chuckled awkwardly.

"What kind of favour?" He asked curiously.

"Grace told me that you know where Kimmy is and who she is and...I need you to tell me." I said and Milton's eyes widen.

"Whaaa-? Oh look I am gonna be late to class. See ya!" Milton said with his voice rising and he started walking away.

"Come on please." I pleaded him and he turned to face me.

"No Jack! I promised Grace that I am gonna keep it a secret and a Wasabi Warrior never breaks a promise. I am sorry!" Milton explained.

"You also don't let your friends, when they need you." I yelled and Milton shook his head.

"Exactly Jack, but tell that yourself not me." Milton said and walked away. _Bravo Jack! You really messed up this time. _My conscious said, I just avoid it and I started walking to my chemistry class. Time to mess up with Crawford._  
><em>

**So yeah! I would make the chapter bigger, but I am tired. Next chapter next week. It's gonna get more dramatic. Stay tuned.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Ouch!

**Hey I am back with a new chapter. Because I don't have a lot of time to answer your review I am just gonna tell everyone ' thank you'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it or its characters.**

**JACK'S POV**

After my talk with Milton, I walked to the Chemistry class. When, I entered the class Mrs. Silvestro **(A/N: This is the most annoying teacher in my school.) **glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Jackson if you get late again I am afraid you'll get-" Mrs. Silvestro said and I cut her off.

"Yeah blah-blah-blah detention. Nobody cares! Just get it." I said annoyed and everyone burst into laughing, making me smirk.

"Jackson take a sit now or I will give a pop quiz." Mrs. Silvestro said in anger and I sat down next to Kim, raising my hands in defence.

"Hey Kimmy!" I whispered leaning on her ear.

"Can't you annoy someone else or talk to someone that actually likes you?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p' and putting my feet on the desk.

"Jackson put your feet down now!" Mrs. Silvestro demanted.

"I am sorry about his attitude miss, he was raised by clueless monkeys." Kim said and the whole class laughed.

"QUIET! Jackson put your feet down this instant." She said and I put my feet down.

"So we're going to live together now..." I said.

"Yeah I am that lucky." Kim said sarcasticaly.

"Is sarcasm your second language?" I asked her.

"No. It's the only language that I speak." Kim said writing down some notes and I chuckled.

"Nerd!" I told her and she gave me a look that says 'Really?'

"Says the bipolar freak..." She answered and I groaned.

"You really need to stop calling me that." I said annoyed.

"Nope! I do not think I am." Kim said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nerd..." I murmured.

"Bipolar Freak." She mocked me and we both glared at each other. We avoided each other for half an hour, until I got really bored.

"I'm bored!" I groaned and Kim shot me an annoyed look.

"Yeah and I care so much." She said sarcasticily. "What do you want from me?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Entertainment." I said smirking and she kicked my leg.

"Ow! Not that kind of entertainment." I said rubbing my leg. "I am keeping this for the night." I said sending her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Perv!" Kim said. "If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of the class." She added.

"Wimp!" I said and she sent me an annoyed look.

"You want entertainment?Okay then. I'll give you entertainment." Kim said raising her hand, making me look at her curiously. What is she doing?

"Can I go to the toilet please?" Kim asked and the teacher gave her a hall pass. After 10 minutes Kim came back with an evil smile and sat beside me.

"What did you do?" I asked her curiously.

"You'll see." Kim said raising her hand.

"Yes Kimberly?" The teacher said annoyed and Kim frowned at her full name.

"Isn't your car a black BMW cabrio?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah why?" The teacher asked curiously.

"You may wanna have a look out of the window." Kim said and everyone stood up from her chairs and looked out of the window. car was full of bird poops, white fethers and five birds where on the back seat.

"My car!" The teacher screamed and ran to the door. "Class dismissed!" She said running outside and all the class cheered.

"...And that's what I call entertainment." Kim said, leaving me speechless.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"Let's say that these birds liked my sandwich more than I did." Kim said smirking. She is so hot, when she plays all naughty. Did I really just said that? Sh*t I hope Jerry wasn't right. _He was and you know it! _My conscious said and I rolled my eyes. _Stop avoiding me. Jerry was right and you know it. You're falling for her. _No! That's gross. I am in love with Kimmy. _Are you? And even if you do how are you sure, if she likes you back? _SHUT UP! I'm not falling for her. _Yeah you do!_ No, I don't. _Then, tell me what do you think about her._ She is the most annoying, stupid b*tch...okay she might be a little pretty. No forget that; she is beautiful, cute when she is mad, funny- _Mhm...So you're not falling for her? _You were right! How could I ever-UGH! Just tell me how to stop it. _Be mean?_

"JACK! BREWER! Earth calls Jackson Brewer!" Kim said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What Crawfish?" I asked glaring at her. I am so going to regret this.

"Jeez! I was trying to bring you back to the real world." She said raising her hands up in defence.

"Just shut up and get out of my way blondie." I hissed angrily and she took a stop closer, so our chests were touching.

"Or what Brewer?" Kim whispered with her face being some inchies away from mine. Gosh! Her eyes are gorgeous. How can I be mean at her when she is so...perfect. Wait! I meant ugly. Focus Jack!

"Just get out of my way goldielocks. I have more important things to do than talking to you." I answered death glaring at her, but she didn't move.

"I think you're just trying to avoid me, because you're falling for me." She said looking inside my eyes. Girl stop doing this!

"Listen to me Crawfish! Get out off the way or your first kiss will be stolen in no time." I whispered touching her lips with my hand.

"...and if you do that your little secret will be spread around the school in no time." Kim whispered with her breath sending tickles on my neck. **(A/N: Am I the only one who think that this scene is a little more sexy than it should be? I realized that just now.)**

"Then, I'll just break every girl's heart and it will be all your fault." I said.

"And your bestfriend will hate you more and more." Kim said smirking.

"Move out of the way Crawfish. I don't think that you want me to damage your doll face." I hissed pushing her out of the way, but of course she was to stuborn to move.

"You don't have the guts to anyways." Kim said and I slapped her across the face, making her fall down cupping her cheek. What did I just-?

"What the hell Jack?" Brad said and he and Donna ran up to her to hepl her up, but she stood up by herself and death glared me.

"I am so sick of that game you playing with me; Being nice then an a**hole. I wish you never find her, because if you did she would be the unluckiest girl in the world." She screamed at me un-cupping her cheek, which had a big handprint on it. Ouch! Did I really slapped her that hard?

"Brad take Kim to the nurse office and I am coming." Donna said and Brad took Kim's arm, but she shook it off.

"I'm fine. It was just a stupid slap." Kim groaned.

"No we are going to put some ice, before you get a bruise. Believe me I know. Jack's right slap or punch can be really strong." Brad said and they walked out of the class.

"Look you Jack-Ass!Don't you dare hurt her again or I'll make your life a living hell and you know I can." Donna said in anger, making me gulp. She really can! "Oh and before I leave..." Donna said slapping me across the face. "That's for threating me like I was nothing." She added and left.

_**KIM'S POV**_

I can't believe he slapped me that hard. I can't feel the right part of my face. What an a**. Now I am sitting on a bed holding an icepack on my cheek.

"Kim you can go now. It might be red, until tomorrow as I see it, but it is okay." The nurse said making me groan.

"Thank you! Um by the way, how did you know I hate being called Kimberly?" I asked and she smiled. Just then the bell rang.

"My name is Kimberly too and I hate it too." The nurse said and I walked out to see Donna waiting anxious.

"How is your cheek?" Donna asked worried and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a slap, chill!" I chuckled.

"Do you wanna cover it with some foundation?" Donna asked and I glared at her. "What? Just asking!" She said raising her hands in defence and I shook my head. As we were walking, I saw Grace and Jerry by her locker acting lovey-dovey while holding hands.

"Hey Jace!" I said and Jerry looked at me confused. What a surprise! Note sarcasm here.

"Jace? Who is Jace? I am confused!" He said...confused.

"Why are you dating this guy?" I asked rhetoricly.

"HEY!" Jerry yelled offented and Grace kissed his cheek.

"Because he is cute- Kim what's that on your cheek?" Grace asked worried.

"What? What thing?" I asked her and she looked at me suspiciously.

"That red hand print on your cheek." Grace said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Um I am getting ready for Halloween?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"What are you dressing as? 'SLAPPED-WOMAN'? Kim who did this to you?" She asked, but I kept my mouth closed.

"Donna..." She said turning to Donna.

"Jack did it." Donna said and Grace who looked furious startedwalking to Jack's direction.

"Grace where are you going?" I asked worried and she smiled evilly.

"I'm gonna make him regret what he did." Grace said and I shot Donna a look.

"What? She is scary..." Donna defented herself ad I rolled my eyes.

_**GRACE'S**_** POV**

How could he do this to her? He is so going to regret this.

"Jack you' re the biggest a**hole ever!"I said walking up to him.

"Hey to you too" Jack said sarcasticaly.

"How could you do this to her." I asked glaring at him.

"So what? I slapped her,because she pissed me off." He said like it wasn't a big deal. Oh now I am gonna make this a Big deal.

"Kimmy learned about it and she hates you more than anyone else, so don't try to find her." I said and Jack's eys widen.

"Whoa wait! She hates me?" Jack asked worried and I nodded.

"Yeah and she doesn't wanna see you or talk to you EVER AGAIN!" I lied and Jack's face fell. I hate seeing him sad, but he should be. "And don't you say I didn't warn you." I said and I walked to Kim's locker. Now my job is done. Good luck brother!

_**JACK'S POV**_

It was all her fault. _She _did this! _She _pissed me off and I reacted lke this. _Kim Crawford you're going down!_

**Okay I know this chapter is a the smallest I have ever written, I think...Anyways. If you haven't heard Olivia's new song "Can't touch this" go hear it NOW!  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Elina**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**I AM SO SORRY, BUT I CAN'T POST A CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT WEEK. I got a lot of exams this month and if I don't write well mum is gonna take away my laptop. That...and I have a writers block so PLEEEEEASE if you have to give me an idea, please give me. You will all get a shout out of course.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS BTW!**

Guest chapter 8 . Nov 11

Loving this .

**THANKS I AM TRYING!**

buerkat chapter 1 . Nov 10

Cannula plz update by friday. Its my bffs birthday and she loves ur story and I love it too

**I AM SORRY BUT I CAN'T HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOUGH!**

buerkat chapter 8 . Nov 10

U should have grace tell kim that jack is Jackie. And then Jack embarrass her in front of the school. Then kim runs out and when she runs out grace tells him " You just hurt Kimmy" and then he runs after her. He tries to win her back. He defences her from someone and then they kiss

**Actually, I am a little weird and I made the end of the story before I start it, so I have already found how they will find out about each other.**

LianaFrary chapter 8 . Nov 10

Hello, this story is amazing, its really fun to watch KICK not realizing that they are who they are, can i give you an idea on how kim will forgive jack ? Or how jack will apologize...if thats going to happen of course, please make them realize who they are to each other, and maybe date, i know its a spoiler but can you please tell me when they are going to discover ? You can send me in private i sware i wont tell anyone, and if youd like to hear my idea send me a private message and if someday you need help id be glad to help, english isnt my first english sorry for any mistakes,  
>Liana<p>

**I would love to hear your ideas, I have a small writer's block...no actually I don't like the chapter I wrote.**

unknowperson123 chapter 7 . Nov 5

Update SOON!

**I will try I am not giving you any promises.**

Rydelbriy chapter 7 . Nov 5

When will they find out and will they get together

**At the end... You have to read it.**

Camela1998 chapter 7 . Nov 2

Love it  
>Fantastic job<br>Really enjoyed reading this chapter  
>Update soon<br>Can't wait!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Miss CrazyyGirl chapter 7 . Nov 1

Love the chapter :D

THANKS! 3


	10. What just happen?

**Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter, which is named "Mood Swings" and to be true it's not my best chapter, but...I had a tiny writer's block. Thanks for all your reviews. Oh before I start I wanna say a HUUUUGE THANK YOU to LianaH for giving me these awesome ideas.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Um really? Again with the disclaimer...That's why it is called FANFICTION, because the writers don't own the shows or the books etc. **

_**KIM'S POV**_

What the hell is wrong with everyone? It was just a stupid slap from a stupid person! It wasn't rape! UGH! I still hate him though...

"What is she doing?" I asked Donna, looking at Grace, and she just shrugged.

"Hey!" Milton said walking up to us.

"Hey!" We all said looking at Grace and Jack talking.

"What are you all looking at and why your face is half red?" Milton asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Jack slapped her." Donna said.

"With which hand?" Milton asked curiously.

"Right!" Brad said.

"Ouch!" Milton said and Brad gave him a ' I know right' look.

"Why is Grace there? Oh...I get it." Milton said answering his question and he looked Grace and Jack, who was now death glaring at me. CREEPY... Then, Grace approched us with an evil smile and I saw Jack fuming.

"What did you do?" Jerry asked scared.

"Let's say that he is going to regret it so badly." Grace said and she turned around to see Jack giving a punch to his locker door, making a deep hole in it.

"Did you tell him about-?" Milton asked curiously.

"Not all the truth. I told him that she hates him." Grace said and Milton shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and they shot a look at each other.

"Nothing." They both answered and I looked at them confused.

"Okay?" I asked.

"I think we have to leave now, don't we Kimster? You have to carry some things to our house." Grace cut me in by dragging me out of the school. After, we walked to my house, I opened the door and my luggage was already downstairs.

"Hey princess!" My dad said with his and my mom's suitacases in his hands.

"Are you ready honey?" Mom asked my dad and he nodded.

"Where is Kate?" I asked curiously looking around.

"She is already in Brewer's. Kim we're going to be late , take your suitcase so we can lock the house." My mum said and I took my suitcase and walked out of the house.

"Okay sweety. Now promise me that you and Jack will try to get along." Mum said.

"I am not going to promise you anything." I said and she rolled her eyes making me whine.

"Fineee..." I groaned and my mum gave me a hug.

"Bye sweety." She said getting into the car and I waved at her. I sighned walking to Brewer's house. That's gonna be a looooong two months.

I knocked the door and Jack's mum greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Brewer!" I said awkwardly.

"Call me Jennifer honey. Why don't you come in?" She asked me and I stepped in. Unlikely the first thing I saw was Jack.

"Jack..." I hissed death glaring at him.

"Kim..." He hissed returning the glare.

"Jennifer..." Jennifer mocked us and we kept glaring at each other. "I am going to put some food on the table. Jack why don't you help Kim with her suitcase. It seems heavy." She said.

"I am fine..." I greeted through my teeth glaring at him and I took my suitcase and started walking up stairs with Jack being behind me.

"What are you going to do now? Trip me on the stairs?" I asked him as he walked next to me.

"Don't give me ideas..." He said and he walked upstairs to his room. After five minutes I walked to Jack's room. He was punching the punching dummy listening to his MP3.

"Jack?" I said, but he kept punching the dummy.

"Jack!" I yelled going closer.

"JACK!" I yelled again patting his shoulder and he turned around death glaring me.

"What Crawfish?" He hissed in anger.

"Where can I put my suitcase?" I asked him.

"Out of my House b*tch" He snapped.

"Listen you Jackass-" I said and I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it before I do.

"No, you listen Crawfish." He said putting more strength on his grip around my hand. "Because of your stupid mind games the girl I love hates me." Jack yelled gripping my wrist harder.

"Jack you're hurting me." I whined.

"It's time for you to feel what I feel now." He yelled with his eyes full of hatred. Wait is he really hurting that much?

"So you're saying that I am the one who plays the mind games?" I asked him letting out a cry from the pain and he let go.

"You're being nice then a complete asshole. Who is the real Jack Brewer?." I whispered and he shook his head.

"Jack Brewer is long gone Kim and he won't come is who I am, just go with it." He said and turned around to punch the dummy. "Oh and from tomorrow your wish will finally become true, because I freaking hate you, Kim Crawford." He added.

"Jack I..." I said. That hurt more than I thought. But...why? He doesn't deserve that none of us deserve that. Wait a second.

~FLASHBACK~

"What did you do?" Jerry asked scared.

"Let's say that he is going to regret it so badly." Grace said and she turned around to see Jack giving a punch to his locker door, making a deep hole in it.

"Did you tell him about-?" Milton asked curiously.

"Not all the truth. I told him that she hates him." Grace said and Milton shook his head.

~END OF THE FLASHBACK~

That's it. Grace lied to him, because of me. That was her revenge. Ugh! Thanks Grace now you made me the bad one. Now I have to tell him. Look I know that this is weird, but he doesn't deserve it. None of us does. Also, I don't want here with him having this bad and annoying attitude.

"Are you going to just stand here? Just leave your things and go." Jack said not facing me and I left my suitcase and walked to the door.

"Jack. Um I wanna tell you one last thing." I said.

"What Crawfish?" He asked taking a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Grace lied to you. That girl doesn't hate you. She just wanted to take revenge on you for slapping me.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I'm sorry. Now I am going to leave you alone." I said and closed the door. I hope that he will forgive me.

**JACK'S POV**

What did she just say? UGH! GRACE I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. Why would she do this to me? She knows that I love Kimmy so much. Oh and what am I going to do with Kim? I told her all these horrible things and I doubt that she is going to forgive me. _Why do you care that much anyways?_Because I actually hurt her. She did not deserve it this time. I acted like a douche! _I think that she means more to you than it should. _What do you mean? _I'll let you find out yourself._

"Jack it's lunch time!" My mum shouted and I ran downstairs.

"What do we have for lunch?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"Mac and Cheese." Mum said and I sat down quickly, making her chuckle. "Kim Hun can you please hand this to Jack." My mum told Kim and she took the plate and gave it to me without sending me a single glance. I really messed up now, didn't I? After, that we all sat up and eat quietly, until mum broke the silence.

"So how school?" Mum asked.

"School." We all answered in once and she rolled her eyes.

"Um Kim? What's that on your cheek?" She asked worried and Kim looked at me, then looked back at my mother.

"Oh a volley ball hit my on the face in gym class." Kim lied, making her look at Kim suspiciously.

"Okay..." My mother said and I mouthed Kim 'Thanks' and she smiled.

**~Line Break~**

After, we finished lunch me and Kim got upstairs still not talking to each other. _You told her not to._ Right? How am I gonna fix this? _Apologize like every other human being._

"Look Jack. I know you don't want me to annoy you, so from tomorrow you won't have to see me again." Kim said breaking the silence as we got in to the room.

"I am sorry." I said and she looked at me confused.

"About what?" Kim asked me confused.

"I am sorry for acting like a douche, playing all these mind games, saying all these horrible things to you and for hurting you. You didn't deserve that." I said sitting on my bed and she shot me a smile."I guess the thought of losing her completely-" I said but she cut in.

"Destroyed you..."Kim said completing my sentence.

"Exactly..." I said and she sat next to me putting her hand on mine, but before she move it away I grabbed it and hold it. Making her look at me confused, then shook her head blushing.

"How did she look like?" Kim asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"That girl how did she look like?" Kim asked.

"Actually, she looked a lot like you and that's why I can't stay mad at you." I explained and she looked at me surprised.

"Oh really?" Kim asked surprised. Did she know that?

"Yeah...Same hair color." I said taking a strand of her hair in between my fingers. "Same chocolate brown eyes." I said making her blush like a tomato. "Same cuteness when she blushed like a tomato." I teased and she punched my arm slightly. "Same smile that made me fall for her." I added and she bit her lip. "Same intelligence." I said and then I put my thumb on her lips. "And same kissable lips." I said and before I knew I stated leaning in. _Stop it! You'll hurt her. You can't break her heart you jerk!_ my mind was yelling but I couldn't stop. Why does she have to be so...flawless? Why can't I stop? Then...

**Hey! I have to cut in on purpose this time. What happen then? Cliffy! ME likey and the best part...I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!BYE SUCKERS! I am crazy...Okay thanks again LianaH!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**


End file.
